Who Did It?
by gabbyromig
Summary: Stef is hurt, Lena is framed. Who really did it? How will Lena handle being accused and the possibility of getting a life sentence? How long will Stef's loyalty last when all evidence is against Lena? And who is actually responsible for what happened to Stef?
1. Chapter 1

Stef

I woke up at the hospital my entire body aching unsure of what happened. I feel like i've been hit by a train. I opened my eyes which made my head throb even more hoping to see Lena and make this better but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where is she and what happened to me?

"Ma'am are you ok?" a young nurse asked.

"What happened? Where's Lena and the kids?" I asked not realizing she probably doesn't know who I'm talking about.

"It's going to be ok, we need you to stay relaxed." she said not answering any of my questions.

"What happened? Where is my family?" I asked again needing to know a feeling of dread coming over me. If i'm in such bad shape what happened to my wife and kids. Are they ok?

"Your family is ok, ma'am. They weren't home so nothing happened to them." she said and I tried to remember what happened but I can't.

"Where are they then" I asked. Seriously can she just tell me everything and not stall me.

"Ok um… " she started awkwardly.

"The kids are in the waiting room and well…. your wife is in custody" she said shocking me. I had to of heard her wrong there is no way Lena is in custody. There's some type of mistake.

"What?" I asked causing my head to hurt more.

"Try to take it easy, you have a concussion." she said unsure of what to do.

"There has to be a mistake. Where is my phone, I need to talk to her" I said despite knowing if she's in custody she won't have her phone. This doesn't make sense.

What the hell is going on here?

Lena

The ambulance and the police showed up around the same time. I didn't leave her side until the ambulance came to take her to the hospital. As they put her on a stretcher I was holding her hand in mine planning on getting in the ambulance with her and staying by her side until she woke up.

A detective around my age came up to me.

"Ma'am we are going to need to take you down to the station for a few questions" his words freezing me. Logically I know that they always question the spouse first but his words were said in such an accusing tone like he believed I could have hurt her. All I want to do is stay with her I don't want her waking up by herself.

"There's no way that can wait?" I asked despite knowing it's not gonna work this way.

"Ma'am we need to go to the station either you can cooperate or you can go in handcuffs" he said shocking me. Does he really believe I could have done this? He doesn't seem like a very friendly guy.

"Alright" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. This can't be happening. All I want is to know Stef is ok. She was beaten so badly that it was lucky she was breathing and with all the damage to her body she's definitely in critical condition. All I can hope is that she will be ok and that this blows over.

After getting to the station my first time riding in the back of the police car I was taken to a small room used for interrogations.

"So Mrs Adams Foster you and Stef have been together how long again?" He asked me.

"12 years married for 2" I answered and he nodded.

"How would you describe the nature of your relationship with Stefanie?" He asked me.

"I love her, we are happily married" I said hoping he will get this over with.

"Before finding Stefanie was there anything different or special about today?" He asked.

"Normal day I went to work, Stef had a half day kids at school. Nothing unusual" I said and he nodded writing something down.

"There wasn't anyone who had anything against Stef enough to hurt her, right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well I'm sure some people don't like her because she arrested them or something but enough to do that… I don't think so" I said and he nodded.

"Ok so here's the problem: there's no sign of a break in. I've been a cop and I've worked with them, including your partner enough to know that we don't really keep the door unlocked," he said and I nodded. I'm really hoping this isn't going to get worse for me.

"So simple question: have you ever hurt your wife?" he asked shocking me. Is this guy serious.

"I would never hurt Stef" I said and Stef's captain came in.

"Ok what is happening here?" she asked him and he sighed.

"Took the spouse in for questioning" he said simply.

"Where is your warrant? This isn't your first time, detective. We cannot afford a lawsuit on our hands. So Lena… you can go… get a warrant if you are threatening arrest. I'm not letting you get us legal bills" she said pissed off and I sighed of relief.

"Thank you" I said and the guy sighed of frustration.

I left the station and went to the hospital after talking to the kids and telling them what happened and getting Mike to pick them up and bring them to the hospital.

I got to her room and she was still asleep I smiled down at her just glad to see her breathing and hearing the sounds of the machine detecting her normal heart rate. I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" I said tears in my eyes. I could never hurt her. How could I ever hurt her when all I want is to take her pain away. She looks so fragile, so weak and damaged. The color drained from her face she seemed to have a bit of a fever.

She stirred and I could tell she was hurting and not feeling well My heart ached for her as she opened her eyes just long enough to see me but with a black eye she had to shut them.

"Lena?" she asked as if she needed to know it wasn't a dream that I was really here.

"Yeah baby, it's me" I said getting into bed with her and she yawned cuddling into me. She's definitely on pain killers that are making her sleepy.

"They said you were in custody… they were wrong" she said drifting to sleep and I sighed wrapping my arms around her. I hope that situation with the detective is over but something tells me that it's not. He had something against me and he doesn't seem like he's giving up. I haven't done anything I can't believe this is happening.

The next day I was giving Stef a massage since she's so sore and hurt.

"So where were you?" she asked not in an accusing tone but in a confused tone. She's on a lot of pain killers and I don't think she understands what's going on. After the kids left yesterday she asked me when the kids will get here, and obviously she to almost high to get what is happening around her.

"When sweetie?" I asked because with her condition who knows when she's talking about.

"When I woke up the first time? Were you still at work it was kinda late" she said obviously not getting I was taken into custody like the nurse said.

"They just had a few questions I had to answer" I said and I watched as the realization hit her.

"No you weren't actually in custody?" she said in disbelief turning to face me.

"Just had to answers some questions, nothing serious" I said and she laughed.  
"Did you get stuck with Detective Happy" she asked and I could have sworn I heard her wrong because no one's last name is Happy.

"What?"  
"Detective Happy, he has anger issues and randomly freak out on us so we call him Detective Happy because it makes him mad… Detective Owens?" she said laughing. They nickname people a lot especially those above them to make fun of them.

"Yeah that's him" I said and she laughed.

"Aww Detective Happy, how were you released? He is more of a question for hours person" she said and I laughed.  
"He didn't have a warrant so your captain came in and saved me" I said and she laughed.  
"Served him right, did he go all bad cop on you?" she asked laughing and I sighed.  
"Glad you find this funny and he threatened to handcuff me" I said and she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's over" she said kissing me.

"It better be" I said and she laughed. You can tell she's on meds.

"Well did you beat me?" she asked and I froze.

"What no, I would never" I said and she laughed.

"Defensive" she joked. "Relax I'm joking and I know you wouldn't. They won't find anything against you to get a warrant you are fine"

"I know he just seemed so determined to get me for this" I said and she shook her head.

"Does it with everyone relax he will get on someone else's trail soon" she said and I nodded knowing she's right this will blow over soon.

Stef

I was released from the hospital the next day and by then my mom was out bugging us. I wish she wouldn't feel the compulsive need to come out for every little injury I get.

"Honey take your pills" my mom said and I groaned.

"I was going to, relax. Between you and Lena…" I said trailing off and Lena rolled her eyes.

"You scared me I need to know that you are ok" she said and I kissed her.

"I'm fine, the other guy however..." I joked and they both rolled their eyes.

"Uh huh i'm sure he was beaten more than you" lena teased and I sighed.

"He was" I said and then there was a knock on the door and I went to get it shocked to see Detective Happy and Kyle from the station at my door. Are they kidding me?  
"How?" I asked as he handed me a warrant to check the house.

"I don't know… I think he might print them off of the internet" Kyle said obvious just the cop thrown into the situation.

"What basis?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"You kn0w officer I don't technically need to inform you of that but I guess if you need to know your wife's sketchy internet and credit card history" he said and I rolled my eyes. What does that even mean? He got a warrant for that?

"What was it?" I asked and he sighed.

"All you need to concern yourself with is I have a warrant so are you going to cooperate or does this have to get messy?" he asked and I sighed letting them in.

"Sorry" Kyle said obviously feeling bad for being thrown into it.

"What's going on?" Lena asked confused.

"We have a warrant, Ma'am" he said handing it to her and she looked at me shocked and concerned. I know Lena would never hurt me but I can't blame her for being concerned since the system isn't really fair.

"Knock yourself out" I said and he started going through the house.

"Don't worry" I said grabbing her hand.

"Is this bad?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Doesn't mean anything. They won't find anything." I said confidently because I know Lena isn't guilty but I know she's worried.

We followed them upstairs and they checked through things and they were going through our closet when he signaled Kyle over. Lena looked over at me and I grabbed her hand knowing she's freaking out on the inside.

"Ma'am what is this doing in here?" he asked turning around to her a big sized durable pipe in hand that looked strangely familiar. They sound of it falling to the ground in front of me echoed in my ears. What is it doing in the closet? Ok think. Whoever did this is framing her by putting the weapon in the closet.

"I've never seen that" Lena said and I know she's completely freaking out.

"Then why is it in your closet?" he asked and she gave me a side ways look and I silently groaned knowing she just made this worse for herself.

"Let's go downstairs, Stef" Kyle said and I sighed. A cop especially a detective is trained to look for body language I could have came up with something to save her if she didn't make this worse for herself. Now she is unfortunately on her own.

I sighed before going downstairs with him as he stepped between us to cut off any form of nonverbal communication.

"Has Lena ever hurt you?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"No and she never will" I said and he sighed.  
"You know we are taking her to the station so if something is happening?" he asked and I sighed. I have given the whole you are safe are you being abused talk to many women before and I didn't think I would be getting it.

"I'm not being abused Kyle" I said but I know that doesn't mean he believes me.

"You know that this is dangerous, Stef. You of all people should know how they end" he said seeming fully convinced i'm being abused.

"I'm not in an abusive relationship" I said. "If I was don't you think that you would have seen bruises on me?"

"Uniform covers a lot" he said simply and I sighed.

"She didn't hurt me" I said confidently.  
"You don't have your memories to say that and that pipe is definitely what you were hit upside the head with. It's in your closet" he said.

"They were in our house they could have just hidden the pipe in the closet" I said getting annoyed by this.

"Maybe but you know we still need to take her into custody and have the right to hold her for 48 hours" he said and I sighed. How is this happening? My wife can't be getting arrested especially for this.

Lena

"Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster you are under arrest for the attempted murder of officer Stefanie Adams Foster" the words made the world stop. It made my breath catch in my lungs and my heart race. This can't be happening, I didn't hurt her!

I wanted to scream that I would never do that, that I would never hurt her, that I love her but my mind stopped me knowing that it would only make things worse.

 **Ok so this story is the one I have a couple of chapters done for it so I decided to post this story now and the STD story later. This story won't be too long and neither would the surviving the storm spin off so it will be up relatively soon. A little of a weird premise but in comparison this is pretty normal, so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stef

I sat down and sighed. I have never thought I would be on the victim side of a questioning. I hate to think that Lena is actually in trouble with the law. I know she didn't do anything to me but that doesn't change that it doesn't look that good.

"Who's interviewing Lena?" I asked and Kyle sighed.  
"I would assume Detective Owens but i'm not sure. You know it's ok to stop defending her" he said and I groaned.

"She wouldn't hurt me" I said simply.

"Do you remember Linda Cosgrove, a year ago?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yes I know she was so convinced she wasn't being abused she tried to claim her husband was being framed and the abusive asshole almost got free… but she was delusional" I said and he sighed.

"People that are abused normally defend the spouse because they are too afraid to lose them… you know this. You defending her isn't anything new" he argued and I sighed.

"I know you don't believe me, Kyle. I wouldn't believe me, just another abused woman so desperate for affection that she will stay no matter what but i'm not that girl. I wouldn't stay in an abusive relationship" I said and he sighed.

"Leaving isn't as easy as people think" he pointed out and I sighed.  
"You may not believe me but I'm not being abused." I said.

"Have you seen the pipe before?" he asked.  
"That day whoever it was dropped it in front of my face before I passed out." I said and he leaned forward now really interested.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Just that nothing else." I said.

"So you don't remember who did it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"All I know is they were wearing gloves." I said and he wrote it down.

"Could you make anything out about the hands like size did they seem like a guy or a girls?" I asked.

"I didn't get a good enough look, whoever it was was wearing rubber gloves" I said.

"You sure you don't remember anything else?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You took a half day because of an appointment you had. After you got home what did you do?" he asked.

"I… I don't… I don't know… um probably make coffee" I said.

"And after that?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You don't remember letting anyone into the house? Lena come home?" he asked and I feel like he's trying to put those memories into my head even though it didn't happen.

"No, I don't remember" I said and he nodded. "And even if I did, I mean you really don't think I can defend myself against Lena"

He laughed, "I don't know she's a feisty one… one of the arguments against her is that she's not going raise any red flags. You wouldn't have seen her hurting you coming." he said and I sighed.

"I think I would have seen some red flags if she had a pipe in her hand" I said and he laughed.

"She drugged you first, it was in the coffee you drank, and then would have hit you upside the head. By that point in time you couldn't have fought back" he said and I sighed.

"Anyone could have done that" I said.

"So you are telling me some random person is in your house and you would accept a cup of coffee from them?" he said and I sighed. Well he has a point there but that doesn't mean Lena did it.

Lena

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Why can't anything go my way?

"So what happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Do I have a lawyer coming?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, he is on his way." he said.  
"Then we wait until he comes." I said to him and he nodded impatiently. I don't trust myself to speak without a lawyer especially with him so out to get me.

Once my lawyer got here he immediately took control of the situation.

"You give us a minute" he said to the detective and he rolled his eyes before leaving.

"You didn't say anything right?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"No don't trust myself" I said.  
"Good you shouldn't" he said putting his hand out.

"Nathan Richman" he said and I shook his hand.

"Lena Adams Foster" I said.  
"So I heard. Your wife is a good cop" he said.  
"Yeah she is have you worked with her?" I asked.  
"Handful of times, anyways you need to let me do the talking. " he said and I nodded.  
"So let me get this straight and make sure I got this right. Your wife was home alone and she was badly beaten and she doesn't have memories of it?" he said and I nodded.

"Now they are saying I did it but I would never hurt her" I said and he nodded. He sat down across from me.

"Do you have an alibi?" he asked.

"I was driving home from work, my boss backed me up saying I was last seen only twenty minutes before the attack would have happened." I said and he sighed.  
"A lot can happen in twenty minutes, how long does it take you to get home?" he asked.

"About ten minutes traffic was backed up for nearly a mile with construction" I said honestly and he nodded.

"Ok we will double check to make sure that route had traffic that day to rule out you being able to get home in time and they are running the pipe for prints and as long as yours aren't there you should be released soon" he said and I sighed of relief.

"Will that clear me?" I asked but I don't really expect it to.  
"No unfortunately most people who intend on hurting someone wear gloves but maybe if you are lucky it wasn't planned." he said and I sighed.

"What about the traffic thing?" I asked.

"Possible however i'm sure they can argue there are other ways home" he said and I sighed. There are other ways home and I almost took the backway when I saw the traffic but the construction guy was standing right in front of that road.

"I… I just want this to blow over and them to catch who ever hurt my wife" I said and he nodded.  
"Well first we need you off their suspect list" he said. The detective came back in.

"Do you have any sleep issues, Mrs. Adams Foster?" he asked me and I looked over at my lawyer confused.  
"Not really why?" I asked.

"Your wife's exam came back and they found high levels of tylenol pm in her system probably caused by taking at least twice the amount she should." he said shocking me.  
"She was drugged?" I asked feeling so bad for her. Were they in the house before she got home.

"Do you have Tylenol PM in your house, Ma'am?" he asked and my lawyer stepped in.

"Tylenol PM is an over the counter medication that can't be held against her if she has it or not" he said.

"Just a question" he said.

"When will the print analysis come back?" he asked and he sighed.

"Already did there is none" the lawyer said shocking me.  
"She's still here why then?" he asked.  
"Stef testified that she remembered the pipe from that day and that the person was wearing gloves" he said.  
"She's remembering?" I asked glad she's at least getting her memory back of the incident.  
"Yes just that though, we are trying some memory techniques on her but she's not very cooperative" he said sounding frustrated. Or she just only remembers that and he is getting irritated that she isn't exactly saying what he likes.

"What do you mean?" I asked i'm getting irritated with how he talks about her.

"Well she pretty much just stopped answering if you ask me she's keeping something hidden" he said sounding angry.

"Well we didn't" I said and the lawyer tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I don't like you accusing my wife of lying, she hasn't done anything wrong" I said and he sighed.

"Alright fair enough. Keep in mind that while your wife's memory is coming back you can't have contact with her" he said stopping me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have enough on her to do that" my lawyer argued.

"What is your relationship like with Monte Porter?" he said handing me a sheet of paper with text messages on it. What is this and what is this about Monte Porter.

"She was fired I haven't seen her in like six months" I said.  
"The text say otherwise" he said.  
"This isn't my number" I said logically.

"Tracfone bought on your credit card found in your car" he said putting the phone down in front of me. None of this makes sense I didn't buy a tracfone, I didn't send these messages and it wasn't in my car.

"I didn't buy it" I said and my lawyer interfered.  
"At the best proof of an affair, not saying you did, but that doesn't mean she tried to kill her wife." he argued.

"Read the text and you will know we have enough to keep her and more than enough to not let her have contact with the victim" he said getting up and leaving and I felt tears come to my eyes.  
"I didn't have an affair and I definitely didn't try to kill her" I defended myself and he read the text out loud.

"You supposedly: She has an appointment today so after she will be home

Her: Ok do you have everything?  
You: I don't think I can do this, what about the kids?

Her: Don't worry,honey, we have it all planned out" he said and more tears came to my eyes.

"No, I didn't do this! I wouldn't do this! I love her, I would never hurt her" I said breaking down completely.

"Take a minute to get yourself together and then we will talk" he said leaving the room and I just sat there trying to catch my breath and calm myself down.

Stef

I looked down at the text messages and shook my head still trying to comprehend what is happening here.

"No this can't be right" I said tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Stef but the number traces back to her credit card" he said and I shook my head.

"There has to be…" I said trailing off and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Let me take you home" he said and I nodded. This has to be a mistake, right?

 **Ok let me know what you think and hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stef

The next morning came slowly. The night dragged as nightmares and lack of sleep drove me nearly crazy. I don't know what to think but no matter what I think Lena is still in custody. I still have to talk to the kids today and I still have to call her parent's and tell them their daughter is in jail. I'm not ready for this.

"Hey I didn't know you came home" Mike said and I nodded.

"Late, I didn't know you crashed here last night" I said and he laughed.  
"Like I said I didn't know you were here" he said and I got myself a cup of coffee.

"How are you?" He asked and I took my pills with my coffee.  
"Oh great" I said sarcastically. "Todays going to be fun"  
"It will be ok" he said.  
"Can I ask you a question?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Do you think it's possible Lena actually could have done it?" I asked hating that i'm even humoring the idea. I feel so guilty even thinking it. He paused seeming unsure of what to say next.

"I don't want to think that but when it comes down to it, people always surprise me whether it's good or bad." he said and I nodded.

"How could it be true? I mean it's Lena, just a month ago she cried when she almost hit a cat. Almost, she didn't even hit it. How could she be capable of that?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"I don't know…" he said and I nodded.

"Hey you are home" Mariana said hugging me which I think I needed more than her.

"Yeah got in late." I said and Callie came down.

"Mama is still there?" Callie asked concerned and I nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately. " I said.

"She wasn't the one that hurt you right?" she asked and I sighed.  
'I don't remember but I don't think so." I said and they exchanged looks.

"You don't sound to confident?" Mariana said and Mike sighed.  
"They have a lot of evidence against her" he said and they looked down worried and confused.  
"She couldn't have hurt you" Mariana said and Callie seemed to have guarded herself again.

"There most of been a mistake" I said but they didn't seem to believe it. Part of me knows there had to been a mistake because Lena couldn't have hurt me but the other part knows it's crazy to not listen to the evidence.

Lena

"So I'm not getting out of here, is what you are saying" I said and he sighed.

"It doesn't look good. There is more evidence against you then there is for you" he said and I nodded.

"So worst case scenario?" I asked.

"Worst case is a life sentence" he said.  
"Life sentence?" I asked shocked. No I can't get a life sentence I didn't do this.

"Well yeah um they are arguing Attempted Murder of a Cop and Domestic Violence" he said and I bit my bottom lip trying to figure out what to do.  
"There has to be a way to prove i'm innocent. I mean prove I didn't buy that phone or send those messages." I said trying to think this through logically.  
"It was charged to your credit card so unless someone stole your identity" he said catching my attention.

"That's it. I didn't buy those things so we just have to prove it." I said a new burst of energy coming to me that I almost lost. I almost gave up for a bit there but I know I didn't do this so there has to be some way to prove i'm being framed.

"Ok but it's not going to be easy" he said and I nodded.

"Neither will jail for life though" I said and he nodded.

"Fair enough, first i'm gonna pay your wife a little visit" he said catching my attention.

"You are, why?" I asked.

"Just some questions for her." he said and I nodded.  
"Can you tell me if she's ok… and that I love her" I said hopefully and he sighed.  
"Probably not but hey sometimes I say things without thinking first" he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I said and he nodded. I'm just so glad someone can tell her that. All I want is for her to know I wouldn't do this and that I love her but hey the first one might be victim tampering.

Stef

I sighed picking up the phone and looking at it. I don't want to do this. How am I supposed to tell them their daughter is in jail.

"Hey Stef, what's up?" he asked in a worried tone. Normally when I call something bad is happening and this isn't an exception.

"Uh well you might want to sit down and is Dana there" I said nervously.  
"Uh yeah I'll go get her. Is something wrong?" he asked even more worried.  
"Yeah." I said simply. He got Dana and announced that I was on speaker phone.  
"Stef what's wrong?" Dana asked.

"Uh well like four days ago I um… kinda was attached…" I started.  
"Oh my god, honey are you ok?" Dana asked while her husband said pretty much the same thing.

"Yeah um I'm fine out of the hospital and all but um… they kind of are… pinning it on Lena" I said and then found myself holding my breath waiting until they react.

"What?" Dana asked shocked.  
"Lena wouldn't do that!" Stewart said immediately defending her.

"She better not have! We raised her better than that!" Dana said.  
"They can't have evidence against her" Stewart said and I sighed.

"She isn't in jail, right?" Dana asked.

"Uh well they do have evidence against her and yes she is in jail right now" I said biting my lip.

"There has to be some type of mistake" Stewart said.

"What evidence? My daughter better not have gotten herself arrested and she better not have hurt anyone." Dana said sounding pissed. They really are completely different people.

"Uh well a tracfone was bought by her credit card and was used to text Monte and the conversation pretty much talks about doing it" I said trying to keep the feeling of betrayal from my voice. I want to not believe it but that doesn't change that the idea of her continuing to talk to Monte after she said it was just a kiss and that it meant nothing.

There was a long silence and it seemed everyone was waiting for someone else to say something.

"Stef are you ok?" Stewart asked and I tried to blink away the tears.

"Yeah um I'm ok" I said but I don't think they believe me.  
"We are coming out, and if I figure out that my daughter actually hurt you…" Dana started and Stewart interjected.

"... she's better off in jail" he said and I laughed. A knock came from the door and I sighed not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"I'm going to have to call you back someone is at the door" I said before hanging up and going to get the door. Lawyer Nathan Richman, who I had to work with a few times because he represented people I have arrested.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked not sure why he is at my door.

"Well ironically enough I'm your wife's lawyer" he said and I laughed.

"Oh she has no chance" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Eric McCormack, Henry Lindenburg… shall I go on" he said listing off people he has gotten free that I arrested.

"Oh two people" I said jokingly and he rolled his eyes.

"More than that and you know it. So can we talk?" he asked and I let him in.

"Can I get you some coffee?" I asked.  
"Oh yes please" he said and I poured him a cup and handed it to him

"How is she?" I asked and he laughed.  
"Holding her own, she's feistier than I thought she would be" he said and I laughed.

"Oh no she can be, don't let her fool ya."I said. "How is it looking for her?"

"Well I will have you know I plan on adding her to that list" he said and I shook my head.  
"Well I hope you aren't planning on failing at your job and that list is of people we arrested that were guilty and you got out of it" I said and he shrugged.

"Well that depends on what actually happened" he said simply.

"Are you saying you think she is guilty?" I asked shocked.

"Honestly, I don't know. What do you think?" he asked being blunt as always.

"Lena couldn't have done this" I said and he nodded.

"Well I have another trick up my sleeve… or to be honest your wife does" he said getting my attention.

"Oh thank god she has a chance… what is it?" I asked.

"Stolen identity" he said and it seemed to make so much sense once it was said out loud. It unfortunately happens so much and even though I have urged her to be safe and she really has been someone dedicated enough (scary as it is) can steal almost anyones.

"Wait that makes sense… is she beating you at your job right now" I said and he rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, now it's just proving it. So with that being said does she have a laptop or anything?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'll go get it" I said running up to get it a strange feeling of hope coming back to me. She couldn't have done it, someone stole her identity and is framing her. I knew she wouldn't hurt me and I didn't doubt her for a second (or at least that's what i'm going to tell her afterwards).

Lena

The detective came in and smiled at me.

"Well you got your wish… to get out of this room at least" he said and I sighed of relief.

"Oh thank god" I said so glad to be getting out of here.

"We are sending you to the main prison" he said and my hope was stopped.

"You can't do that" I shouted and he sighed.

"We have a warrant for your arrest, you are lucky we didn't move you before this" he said and I sighed.

"Don't worry the gay population is huge there" he said pissing me off.

"I'm not going to cheat on Stef!"I shouted and my lawyer came in.

"Uh no she's not your only subject now" he said shocking me. Are they finally looking into someone who actually could have done this to Stef?

"We have another subject that we believed is framing her" he said handing him a legal document of some sort.

"What is this a movie?" he asked annoyed ripping the document from his hands.

"So she can leave until you have any further evidence" he said and I sighed of relief. Finally, they are making some sense and i'm getting out of here.

"She isn't allowed to see Stef until the case ends" he said ruining my happiness again. How am I supposed to not see my wife? I live with her.

"I live with her how am I supposed to not see her?" I asked.

"You aren't allowed within 1,00 feet of her so you will find another place to stay" he said and I sighed. All I want is to see Stef and I still can't.

"Or call or text her, if we see prove of it (which we will) it will be held against you in court" he said. How did it get to the point where I can't talk to my wife without facing legal punishment. Stef

I got a call and saw that it was Nathan. Oh please let this be good news. It's about time they find who ever really did this and let Lena go.

"Hello, please tell me good news" I said.

"Well i'm one step closer to getting your wife in the clear, they believe their is another suspect and so she is now allowed to leave the station" he said and I sighed of relief.

"Oh thank god, when can she come home?" I asked.

"She can't, she's still the prime suspect, she can't see you." she said and I sighed.

"She lives here where is she supposed to go?" I asked.

"Motel, I'm coming to see you to get her wallet and some clothes for her." he said and I sighed. How long will it take before they dismiss her as a suspect and she can come back home. Provided there is no more evidence against her, god forbid, she could not be allowed to come home until the role her innocent in court. Who knows how long that will take. How are we supposed to go this much time without talking to each other? It's only been a few days and the lack of contact is driving me crazy, I don't know about her but i'm sure it's even worse for her. if she is innocent, which i'm sure she is, i'm sure she is worrying that me and the kids have lost faith in her innocence.

The next day I went to work just wanting to lay low and not deal with my co-workers.

"Hey you ok?" David asked and I nodded proving that that won't be possible.

"I'll live" I said simply.

"Adams Foster" Captain called and I looked over at her.

"Good to have you back… no…" she trailed off.

"No detective work on my wife's case I got it. I have worked here forever" I said and she nodded.

"I know you know better but will it stop you" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Probably not" I said and she laughed.  
"And you haven't changed at all in that amount of time" she said and I gave her my overzealous 'i'm innocent' smile.

Since i'm still not cleared to do my actual job i'm stuck just doing paperwork and Detective Happy went out to do who knows what. I looked around and saw that the cops here weren't paying me any attention. I got up and quickly grabbed the keys off of his desk and ducked into the evidence room. I quickly found her laptop. I got out the flash drive and synced her entire internet history to my flashdrive. Yeah no it won't stop me. I put the laptop back and snuck out.

Time to find out who really did it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena

I sat on the motel bed and sighed. When I was with Gretchen I slept in motels more often then I slept at my apartment. It never bothered me then and it never bothered me when me and Stef was on vacation but now it's worse than the holding room.

I wanted more than anything to call Stef, just to hear her voice, just to know she's ok. I know I can't though and it's awful. This is the longest me and Stef has gone without talking since we started dating.

What if her and the kids actually believe I did this? I mean I wouldn't really blame them if they did there is a lot of evidence against me. Do they believe that? Does Stef? She's as loyal as a dog but she's also a cop.

If I were to call her, which I can't, would she even want to talk to me?

Stef

I groaned when I saw my mom come downstairs giving me that look.

"Mom I know what you are going to say" I said and she leaned over to see the laptop. I sighed closing the laptop.

"First of all you better hope i'm the only person who finds out you stole evidence" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"No one will, and say what you really want to" I said and she nodded and sat down next to me.

"Look I know what you are going to say when I say this but I can't help but worry that you aren't telling me something" she said and I know she means i'm not telling her all about how supposedly i'm being abused.

"Mom we have been over this, Lena wouldn't hurt me" I said and she sighed.

"Honey I want to believe you but this isn't the first time you have hidden a toxic relationship from me and I know it was abusive" she said and I sighed. Of course she would bring that back up.

"He hit me once mom, lets not be melodramatic" I said and she sighed.

"He attacked you…'

"And I got out of it, immediately after. So why would I react any differently if it was happening again" I said.

"Because she's your wife… she's not just some guy you messed around with for a few months" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Really mom?" I asked annoyed.

"You love her… and love being blind isn't always a good thing" she said and I shook my head.

"You don't have to worry about me mom, i'm not in an abusive relationship. I know that I sound defensive when I say it but Lena is being framed, she just has to be" I said and she smiled at me.

"Ok honey… I hope…" she started to say and then a knock came from the door. I got up to go get it. To my surprise Dana and Stewart got here early.

"Hey you're here" I said and they hugged me.

"How are you honey?" Stewart asked and I know they can see the scar on my face and the faded bruises.

"I'm fine" I said. "Just want Lena home"

"We will get her home" Dana said. I called down the kids and they all came over and hugged them.

After an hour or so I know that they want to go see Lena.

"Alright, i'm really the only person that can't see her so if you want to go with them to see her…" I said knowing i'm bringing up a 'controversial' topic. Not all of the kids believe my framed theory. I thought I questioned her innocence quickly but Brandon and Jesus seem to think it's possible that she could actually hurt me.

"Oh um I have a huge essay I should get done" Brandon said.

"And I have to try not to fail that test tomorrow" Jesus said and I sighed. I feel bad for lena she's going to know they didn't want to see her.

"Ok everyone else going?" I asked and they nodded.

"I'm sorry you can't go see her" Stewart said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Um can you do something for me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can you give this to her" I said handing him a note that I wrote when I realized she was getting out.

"Of course… " he said.

"Tell her to make sure she gets rid of it afterwards, last thing we need is them finding it" I said and he nodded.

Lena

I got a text letting me know my parent's are coming out with some of the kids. I'm surprised Stef knows where i'm temporarily staying, oh well Stef always find a way. I know Jesus and Brandon think I hurt Stef and I'm trying not to take it personally. I'm trying to not to think they betrayed me so quickly. I know they are just worried about Stef but don't they know I wouldn't hurt her?

A knock came from the door and I let them in.

"Hey thanks for coming" I said hugging my parent's and then my kids.

"How are you?" My dad asked.

"Um fine… Ready for everything to go back to normal" I said and he smiled at me.

"It will" he said and my mom gave me a look of 'it better because I didn't raise you to be a wife beater'

I know that even if all charges are dropped against me my life will change. I'm currently suspended from work and I don't know how that will blow over but I'm hoping it doesn't involve me losing my job. I can't afford to lose my job but I really can't afford to go to jail so I guess I can't be too picky. Or you know I can be picky because I didn't do anything!

"So how has everyone been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good"

"Alright" was the general answers.

"Um is Stef ok?"I asked trying to sound relaxed but she's all I have been thinking about. Not being able to see her has been killing me. All my dreams have been about seeing her again, hugging and kissing her again.

"She's ok, misses you a lot" Mariana said as if sensing that I'm secretly hoping she's missing me too.

"I miss her too but it will blow over and everything will go back to normal" I said trying to be positive. I really hope i'm right.

Mike

I sighed as I grabbed the folder and went to go talk to her.

"This is ridiculous" Monte said and I sat down across from her. Yeah totally ridiculous she wasn't on the other side of the phone.

"Is it?" I asked handing her the print out of the texts.

"Look i'll admit that we had an affair but I never meant for her to try to kill her wife just to leave her" she said barely even looking at the texts. It seems almost like she was eager to say it.

"So if Lena got a tracfone why didn't you?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Didn't feel a need, I honestly didn't think Lena would hurt her wife." she said simply and I sighed.

"Yeah neither do we because we have proof that her identity was stolen" I said and she looked guarded.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"A lot because you were messaging who stole her identity so yes I will say this has a lot to do with you." I said and she nodded.

"So i'm gonna need a lawyer?" she asked.  
"I would suggest it" I said. Everything is still up in the air. Detective Owens is pushing the station to not roll out Lena as a suspect despite her identity being stolen. Which is a bit ridiculous but apparently a lot of cops are still convinced that Lena is guilty. I'm not sure what I think but I do worry that it is possible that Stef isn't being a hundred percent truthful about their relationship not being abusive. As much as I hate to think it this isn't the first time I had to help get Stef safely out of an abusive relationship and I didn't see it coming the first time it happened.

Lena

I opened the letter that my dad gave me from Stef both extremely excited and worried at what it says in it. I don't know what I would do if she was accusing me of hurting her.

'Dear Lena

I love you and that will never change. I know that you couldn't hurt me, you just couldn't. I miss you so much.

That being said my mom probably will come down and do the whole good cop bad cop one woman act on you if she hasn't already. As much as I tried I just can't damn well stop her when she gets her mind set on something. Just thought I'd warn you.

Oh and the kids are fine, don't worry about them.

Some advice destroy this when you are done with it. Do what you have to do to get rid of any evidence that I have talked to you. Stewart is a messenger so if you write back give it to him. Oh and come back soon i'm really craving your mac and cheese and kraft just isn't good enough.

Is this really scatterbrained? I'm writing at like 3 in the morning. Oh well you will deal with it. I love you,

Stef'

I laughed at my wife's scatterbrained letter. I miss her so much and i'm so glad she doesn't believe I did this. I got out a pen and paper and begin writing back to her.

'Dear Stef,

You have no idea how much I miss you. I love you so much. I can't thank you enough for not believing I could have done this. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did honestly but it means so much to me that you still believe in me.

Thanks for the warning but I kind of saw your mom doing that coming. I think I can handle Sharon, I hope. I'm surprised my mom hasn't freaked out on me yet but i'm sure it's coming. She could single handedly get people to confess to just about anything.

Try to keep our kids alive without me. My mom is out she can cook do not give them food poisoning! Oh and my mac and cheese you love so much is my mom's recipe, don't tell people that though, just ask her to make it for you and tell her you are allergic to pepper jack cheese she puts in it sometimes. The last thing we need is you breaking out in hives again.

I love you too,

Lena'

Candice

I looked through the binoculars and laughed. I wonder if they are real, I would say so but I didn't get a good enough look to tell she put her shirt on too quickly. You would almost think she knew I was watching her.

"Alright come on, go to sleep" I said as she sat down on the bed and started doing something on her laptop.

"Great I would have an insomniac."I said frustrated. Aren't old people supposed to go to bed at like 9 at night? My god her kids went to bed already. I thought I would have to wait out Brandon who clearly got a bit of insomnia from his mom but he took some meds and went to sleep early. I drove around and made sure everyone else was still asleep before returning back to check on Stef. She finally went to sleep.

I got out my phone and called Lena.

"Hello" she asked sleepily.

"Hey Lena it's time to wake up… drive down to your house if you don't want to be widowed" I said before hanging up. That should do it.

I got out of the car and went to the house and unlocked the door. It's amazing how even the most paranoid people fall into the illusion that a simple lock keeps them from the dangers of the world. I quietly walked up the stairs and into her room and she immediately woke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked apparently assuming i'm one of her kids.

"Oh nothing" I said putting the gun against her head. She froze.

"Now if you don't want me to shot your kids I suggest doing as I say" I said. I wouldn't shoot her kids, I have no interest in hurting them. That's just killing to kill but she doesn't need to know that.

"Get up we got to go" I ordered and she did as I said. "Quietly now we don't want anyone to wake up"

I lead her out of the house and to the car.

"Get in we are waiting for your wife"I said getting her attention.

"Lena?" she asked confused.

"Are you married to multiple people cause that would really be a turn of events" I said casually. I could see the confused and betrayed look on her face.

"Oh i'm sorry honey. It really was inspiring to watch you not give up on her but open your eyes she organized the whole thing" I said and then called Lena over once she got here.

"Get in the car if you don't want me to kill her" I said handing her the gun and she looked at me terrified and confused.

"Hold the gun to her head, we don't want her getting too comfortable now do we" I said.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Money" I said simply before leading her to the car.

"Now remember I have a gun too and I will shoot her so I suggest doing it" I said so glad this is working out perfectly. In less than half an hour Lena would have shot her wife and I will be gone. Whether Stef lives or not won't matter I will get the money and Lena will be going to jail for a really long time.

 **Ok wasn't expecting this to get this crazy but hey what happens happens. Anyways trust me it will work itself out. Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up for you soon. More reviews I get the quicker I will try to get the next chapter up for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lena

All I wanted was to pull Stef into a hug and tell her everything is ok and that i'm not going to hurt her but I know if I do that she will shoot Stef. I tried to meet her eyes to hopefully give her a look telling her it's gonna be ok but she's avoiding looking at me. I have never seen Stef so scared and it broke my heart. I wanted to shout at her just to shoot me instead and let Stef go but I knew it wouldn't help any.

"I'm sorry" I whispered under my breath but she didn't look my way.

She drove us to empty land about ten minutes from our house.

"Alright come on" she said grabbing Stef and pulling her out of the car before pointing to the gun on her hip and gesturing for me to get out. I got out not sure what to do.

"Shoot her" she said simply and I shook my head.

"No" I said and she pulled me away I think so Stef can't hear us.

"You have two chooses shoot her anywhere I don't really care or have me shoot her and I promise I won't miss her heart." she said seeming almost bored by this. What is wrong with this woman?

"Please don't ok, just shoot me instead" I said tears in my eyes.

"Not how this is gonna work. Either you shoot her or I will" she said getting her gun out and aiming it at Stef. I watched her squeeze her eyes shut awaiting being shot a feeling she unfortunately already knows.

"See now if I line it up… yeah that will kill her" she said and I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying.

"Ok" I said and she walked me forward.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked and I watched as she closed her eyes. Before I could do anything police sirens went off and the woman ran to the car and took off. I immediately dropped the gun and ran over to Stef.

"Stefanie" I shouted as I ran to her.

"You.. you were going to shoot me" she said and I know what this looks like.

"Honey please listen to me" I said and she moved back a bit.

"Cops put your hands where we can see them" he said and I put my hand up not wanting to get shot.

"You ok?" one of Stef's co-workers asked her and she nodded. I'm just so glad someone called the police and they found us. I can't believe I was about to shoot her.

Stef

I sat in the station to numb to even understand what's going on. This has to be a nightmare, right? My mom walked in and ran over to me.

"Stef honey" she said hugging me.

"Mom i'm fine" I said but she wasn't having it.

"You could have been shot, Stefanie" she said and I sighed.

"Could've, exactly. I didn't. I got lucky" I said but I didn't feel lucky. Everything is going crazy and I just don't know what to think.

"Come on, hun. Let me get you home, you must be exhausted" she said but I know I couldn't get to sleep. We got home and everyone came up to greet me.

"Are you ok?" Mariana asked hugging me.

"Yeah"

"We were so worried about you" Dana said. "I woke up to someone coming in the house and saw some lady lead you out with a gun so I called the cops"

And there it is the reason I didn't get shot.

"Thank you" I said hugging her and then Stewart. No one said anything about Lena i'm guessing they picked up on the fact that i'm not ready to talk about it yet.

Stewart

"Oh i'm gonna kill her!" Dana said and I sighed.

"Honey, relax. You are not going to kill our daughter and you know it" I said trying to keep her from freaking out.

"She almost shot her wife today! We raised her better. How could she hurt her wife like that?" she said pacing back and forth.

"Maybe it's not what we think" I tried to reason but she wasn't having it.

"What else could it be? When the police showed up she had a gun aimed at her" she said and I sighed. I know this looks bad and honestly Lena is probably guilty but how is that possible?

Lena

My lawyer walked in and I forced a smile.

"Well what happened today?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"I got a call saying if I didn't get to the house immediately she would kill Stef so I did" I said and he nodded.

"By the way call the cops when you get a call saying that" he said and I sighed.

"Sorry I panicked."

"And then what happened?" he asked.

"I got there and she told me to get in the car and hold the gun to Stef head or she will actually shoot Stef" I said.

"So she had a gun with her too?" he asked.

"They were both hers and she had one on her hip" I said and he nodded.

"So let me guess she told you to shoot her?" he asked and I sighed.

"She said if I didn't shoot her wherever she would shoot and kill her" I said.

"So you could wing her and she would live is what you were thinking" he said and I nodded.

"Yes well actually I was going to shoot her in the leg because I was afraid I was really shaky and would accidentally hit her heart or something" I admitted and he nodded.

"We tracked down the woman her name is Candice, this her?" he asked showing me a picture and I nodded.

"Yeah that's her" I said.

"We got her she only got a few blocks away when cops surrounded her" he said and I sighed of relief. At least that's good news.

"Oh good" I said.

"Now you have to understand that your prints are on the gun and you were going to shoot her so it's your word against hers" he said and I sighed.

"Wait so i'm going against Candice?" I asked trying to understand this whole court drama.

"Oh possibly… I was talking about Stef" he said and I tried to keep the hurt on my face. I know that it does look bad from her point of view so I shouldn't be surprised but it still was like being punched in the gut. She's only moved away from my embrace twice. Once right after she figured out about the kiss with Monte and today. Her rejection is awful.

"I'm sorry, loyalty only goes so far" he said and I nodded. I can't blame her though. I mean I was about to shoot her today.

 **Hey let me know what you think and hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stef

The clock ticking out the second was the only sound I could hear apparently. Every minute gone by I know I'm closer to have to make a testimony so naturally I'm still doing nothing staring at the clock like a fool. No matter how much I think about it I just can't make a decision. I honestly don't know what happened. I don't. I don't know who to trust anymore and what to think. I know my wife, or at least I thought I did, and the woman I know couldn't do this. So real question is is she the woman I fell in love with or am I just hanging on to a lie?

I got to the station an hour later still not sure what to do. I know they are gonna ask me what I think happened and I'm gonna have to say something.

"Hey how are you?" David asked hugging me because honestly that's just David, he's a hugger.

"I'm fine" I said.

"I don't believe you" he said and I shrugged.

"It is what is, let's get this over with" I said and he nodded leading me to the room. I sat down sighing get ready for this.

"Um alright… I woke up and thought it was one of the kids but I had a gun pointed at me. She told me to leave the house quietly to not wake anyone. We got outside and she told me we have to wait for Lena. She put me in her car and went to go talk to Lena. I couldn't hear what they were saying but when they came back lena got into the car put a gun against my head. I remember her tell me she was sorry but she never lowered it." I said and he wrote a few things down.

"Did you ever make eye contact with her when you were in the car see how she was acting?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I couldn't bring myself to look at her, her hands were shaking though" I said remembering how bad that gun was shaking in her hand. She barely knew how to hold it now that I think about it.

"Did she own a gun?" He asked.

"Not that I know of, she wouldn't she hated them." I said. Well at least I thought she did.

"Was she holding it right?" He asked.

"No more like someone who's never held one before because she probably hasn't… Honestly I don't think she turned the safety off if I remember correctly" I said and he nodded.

"So it didn't seem planned on her part?" He asked.

"Not planned well at least, I would say no" I said and he nodded.

"So you are going back to defending her" he asked not really believing me. David was around for the Evan situation so of course he is worried that the same thing is happening now.  
"I don't know what I believe David. I'm just saying it's possible that she was set up" I stated and he nodded.

"Look Stef if something was happening don't let it be a repeat of Evan" he said and I sighed. This again? My god can they give it a rest.

"I wasn't being hurt, David. I know you are worried about me but don't ok. I'm not in an abusive relationship. I know better than to let that happen again." I said and he nodded.

"So after the car ride what happened?" He asked getting us back on track with my statement.

"Um she took us to this abandoned field where we were found and anyways we got out of the car whoever she was pulled me out and Lena got out" I said and he nodded.

"So she got out without instruction?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and then she told Lena to shoot me and Lena said no" I said and he nodded.  
"What was her reaction to her saying to shoot you" he asked.

"Um shocked honestly she looked scared and worried" I said and he nodded.

"So she didn't look like she was planning on shooting you?" He asked and I shook my head.  
" No she didn't and um then she pulled Lena away so she could talk to her and I couldn't hear anything they were saying but she pointed a gun at me" I said.

"Who Lena or Candice?" He asked.

"Candice, Lena looked scared and they continued to talk for a bit and when they stopped Lena had a gun aimed at me…" I started.

"Where?" He asked like that small detail I don't have because of closing my eyes will change the whole case. Actually scratch that it's not a small detail being shot in the arm or leg will make a big difference to being shot in the heart or head. And that's what she said after dropping the gun that Candice would shot me in the heart if she didn't shoot me somewhere. So if that's true her plan was to just wound me so Candice doesn't kill me? Damn talk about tough love.

"I closed my eyes" I admitted and he sighed. I honestly don't know where she was aiming the second she even took the gun away from her side I closed my eyes. I didn't exactly want to watch her shoot me.

"And then what happened?"  
"I waited to be shot, not sure what was going to happen and then nothing happened. I heard Candice ask lena what she is waiting for and then I heard sirens and Candice run and immediately Lena dropped the gun and ran to me saying Candice would shoot me if she didn't and then cops were there." I said and he nodded.  
"Anything else you can think of?" He asked. "What was she wearing?"

"Pajamas which is weird for her" I said.

"So it looked like she just got up and hurried there" he asked and I nodded.  
"Alright just wondering um if that's it…" he said and I nodded.

"Ok um… call me if you need anything we are here for you" he said and I smiled at him.

"I know thank you." I said. They are here for me, I know they are really worried about me. They just don't believe me.

Sharon

I got to the station knowing if Stef knew what I was going to do she would be furious. Stef hasn't stated what she thinks happened, whether she thinks Lena is guilty or not. However whenever the topic came up, whether in her defense or not, she shut it down. She doesn't seem to want to hear anything about it.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" A young cop asked me.

"Yes am I allowed to see Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster, please" I asked and he gave me a confused look before plugging something into the computer.

"She was moved to the woman's prison, if you would like to see her she would have to put you on the list" he said and I nodded.

"Ok thank you" I said leaving. So she was officially moved yesterday and Stef decided against telling us. Well it's worth a try maybe I can see her.

I got to the jail and went up to the front desk.

"Who you visiting?" a cop asked.

"Lena Adams Foster" I asked and she typed it into the computer.

"Name?" she asked.

"Sharon Foster" I said and she typed in the name.

"Alright" she said shocking me. I wasn't expecting to get this far. I didn't think I would be on her list but I guess she thought since she can't see Stef I would be her inside scoop into how her wife and kids are.

What am I going to say to her? If she did this, she's the woman who tried to shoot my daughter, who planned her death and cheated on her, possibly even abused her (she's still denying that). I mean what do I say to her?

"Hey" she said awkwardly.

"Hey"

"Is Stef ok?" she asked.

"She's been better but she's alright" I said and there was a pause.

"Good i've been worried about her" she said.

"Have you?" I asked accusingly and she didn't seem to know what to say.

"Of course I have…. Look I know…" she started to say but I interpreted her.

"No listen to me. You are already in jail… ok? So if you actually had a part in this just admit to it" I said and she sighed.

"No I know no one's going to believe me but I would never hurt Stef" she said and I sighed. Guess she's sticking with that story.

"You better not have, Stef is keeping pretty quiet about the whole thing which honestly makes you look even guiltier" I said and she sighed.

"Yeah well no matter how she's acting I look guiltier" she sniped and I shook my head.

"Look I want to buy into this framed story, I do. I know my daughter though and quite frankly this isn't the first time she's hidden a toxic relationship from me" I said and she bit her lip looking mad and sad at the same time.

"I get that Stef having been abused before worries you but just because that asshole hit her doesn't mean that I did, you have to realize that's not fair" she said and she has a point.

"You're right but it means that she is capable of hiding one" I said.

"Honestly Sharon, from what I have heard after it got physical she called Mike to help her out of it. I don't think she stayed in an abusive relationship for long and she asked for help. If she did that then why wouldn't she do it if I was hurting her?" she asked.

"Because she loves you and do you really think she went to him the first time? Mike has called me a few times asking me to talk sense into her like 3 to 4 times. It surprises me who will stay in an abusive relationship" I said and she ran her fingers through her hair frustrated.

"I didn't hurt her, ok. I promise you I would never do that to her... " she said.

"She wasn't being stubborn or her normal short tempered self and you just snapped?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No! I wouldn't no matter how we fight or whatever it never justifies hurting her. I would never do that especially not to her"

Stef

 _I got into the house shocked that it's unlocked. Locking the door before you go is not that hard, Lena. I walked in and went to make coffee but there was still some in the pot. Guess she didn't finish it. I heated it up and started drinking, no use wasting it._

 _I got out the cookies I have been hiding from Lena because she foolishly believes their isn't junk food in this house._

 _By the time I got done with the coffee I felt really tired. What the hell is wrong with this coffee is supposed to wake me up. I got up and felt like I could pass out. Ok what's wrong with me?  
I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I paused. Who is that?_

" _Lena?" I asked. I would be shocked if she is here because her car isn't but if it's not her or one of the kids then who is it._

" _Who is it?" I asked when they didn't answer. I walked to the stairs and suddenly felt something hit my head and I fell down._

" _Fuck" I said as everything went blurry. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a white woman come over and kick me in the ribs and then everything went black._

I woke up startled trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. It couldn't have been Lena then, right? Yeah she couldn't have been the one who attacked me at least. But what about her going to shoot me that day? She has to be framed but no one is going to believe me.

Lena

I laid down on the bed tuning out Erica as she went on and on about how she never got her chocolate for sleeping with the security guard. All I wanted was to be with Stef and the kids. I feel awful for her having to go through this, even though I didn't do anything. I know my parents are out and so is her mom but if I don't get out she will be left a single mom to five kids. Not to mention she has to feel betrayed and confused. She's been through so much and I just wish I could do something to stop it. If only I could go back in time and not have let that kiss happen or reported it right afterwards and told her. Maybe this wouldn't have happened or maybe she still would have been vengeful enough to have framed me and hurt Stef.

"Earth to Lana" she shouted at me and despite it being the wrong name I still looked over at her.

"Yes I hear you, you deserve the chocolate and he's an asshole" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you tune your wife out like that?" She asked and I laughed.

"Sometimes" I admitted and she laughed.

"Maybe you should have just tuned her out instead of trying to kill her" she said laughing a bit. What is wrong with her?  
"I didn't try to kill her" I said annoyed at constantly needing to defend myself and I know it's not changing anything.

"Right and I didn't stab someone" she said and I gave her a confused look.

"I thought you robbed a convenience store?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yep that's what they think" she said and I shook my head.

"I know you don't believe me but I actually didn't try to kill her or anything" I said and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok fine. Whatever gets you through the night" she said and I groaned.

"I had this bunk mate one time that used to scream that she doesn't belong here, crazy bitch got herself in solitary confinement" she said laughing and a security guard came over to us.

"Hey asshole where's my chocolate" she yelled at him and I sighed.

"I don't know what you are talking about inmate" he said and looked at me.

"Your lawyer is here" he said confusing me but i'm hoping it's good news.

"Thank you" I said and went to see him.

"Hey good news please" I said and he smiled at me.

"Your wife is testifying that it couldn't possibly have been you that attacked her because she got her memory back and the woman who attacked her was white" he said. Candice or Monte?

"Oh thank god, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Not much honestly." He said and I groaned. "She's considered biased so no immediate results. However she did testify that Candice was the person who attacked her so she's going away."

At least that's good news. She definitely needs to go away.

"So why am I still here then?" I asked and gave me a 'really' look.

"Uh because we found you with a gun aimed at your wife and they haven't ruled you out as being involved." He said and i sighed.

"So what am being charged with?" I asked needing to know what is happening in the case.

"Well it's first degree attempted murder" he said and I nodded.

"Ok so that's all they can get me for right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Should be, unless Stef testifies that there was abuse" he said and I sighed.

"I never hurt her" I said.

"Then she won't say that and we don't have to worry about it. They can't use abuse against you without either you admitting to it, Stef saying it happened, or a witness testifying that they saw it." He said and I nodded.

"So they aren't listening to Stef at all then?" I asked trying to understand why Stef's testimony doesn't matter.

"Stef is biased, so her statement will be handled that way too. It is being factored in yes but it's not going to just immediately get you off the hook. When we go to court we will also add that to your defense and this also means you're not going against Stef you are going against Candice since she claims you planned the whole thing" he said and I nodded. At least i'm not going against Stef, I don't know if I could have handled that. What will happen if I win this case and get released? It's not like everything will just go back to how it was. Still not necessarily believing I did this doesn't automatically mean we are ok again. There's going to be a lot of broken trust there (with everyone) and we will have to work to fix that. I mean god forbid she thinks I couldn't have done it but still thinks it's best to just end things. I don't think I can handle her rejection a third time. I might lose my job all this stuff that i'm not ready to deal with.

And even worse is that's me getting lucky I can still be facing life in jail. And what do I do then? I can't handle living here. Somehow this seems like an all around lose-lose situation.

 **Sorry about the wait I have been busy with school work. Anyways I'm thinking about 10-15 chapters total. Next chapter will be her court hearing, let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lena

Today is the day and I'm so nervous that everything will go wrong. I mean after all things keeping going wrong for me I find it hard to believe it's going to start going right. I have been in jail for ten days and I'm so ready to go home.

I got there and smiled at Stef she awkwardly smiles back before turning to say something to Mariana. God I have missed her so much. I swear if I have another chance with her I will do better this time.

I sat down next to my lawyer not sure what to expect to happen. By the end of the day I will either be free or I will be living the rest of my days in prison. Yeah nothing to worry about or anything.

Stef was first one up and I smiled at her and she looked at the kids. Even if I get out I still might lose my wife and honestly that's worse than jail.

Stef summarized what she remembers happening that night she was attacked and what happened the night I almost shot her. I can't imagine how she felt that day because I know there is no way it doesn't look bad to her but then she surprised me.

"Professionally, If you don't mind me asking, would you say that situation that night was planned by Lena?" He asked her and I held my breath waiting for an answer.

"No, and if it was not planned well. She was holding a gun like someone who hasn't before" she said and I sighed of relief at least she believes that. Not knowing how to use a gun might save me here.

"So she was holding it wrong?" He asked her.

"Yeah completely wrong and she never turned the safety off as forensics proved if she was planning on shooting me that night you would think she would at least learn to turn the safety off" she said and I find it strangely comforting that even if I had to pull the trigger that day I wouldn't have shot her. Would have been really hard to come back from shooting her.

"You said to David that you closed your eyes so you couldn't see where she was going to shoot you?" He asked and I know no one can testify that I was just going to shoot her in the leg but me and no one is going to believe me.

"Yeah I didn't see that."

"Your relationship with Lena has never turned abusive right?" He asked her. I'm sure she has answered this question many times since this all started.

"No and it never would." She said and I smiled at her. I'm really hoping this is going my way.

Stef

I sat up there trying to avoid her look. I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing yet. Normally I have at least an idea of how court cases will go but I can honestly say I don't know how this will go down. There is about equal evidence against her as there is that she is being set up, which isn't great odds. Her fate really does come down to how the jury sees her. I'm not really sure what happened and what will happen and honestly I can't deal with it now.

I know she is trying to make eye contact with me and feel out how I feel about all this but right now I just don't know how I feel. I should smile back and give her a bit of hope this will be ok and everything will go back to how it was but will it.

"So Lena Adams Foster to the stand" Candice's lawyer said and she went up the stand.

"So Lena how did the tylenol pm and the tracphone get in your car?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know, sir" she said.

"Now technically you are allowed to have tylenol pm without questioning but before anyone protests I would say an open container in your car is a bit of a concern because you shouldn't take that and drive." He said and she shook her head.

"I didn't put that in my car and I didn't take it before driving" she said and he nodded.

"Ok then who did? I mean unless you think your wife or kids are setting you up who else could get in your car without damaging it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No they wouldn't have but I didn't put them there." She said obviously freaking out.

"Who has access to your keys…"  
"Objection we already proved that Monte made copies of both her car and house keys" her lawyer said and the judge nodded and she sighed of relief.

"Move on"

Lena

After me and Stef and Candice and Monte and a few cops all testified it was finally time for jury to vote. I'm not ready for this. I can almost hear them say 'guilty' and me being taken back to jail for life. I can almost see the disappointed look on my family's faces. My mom criticism, my dad disappointed shock, Stef avoiding my look and the kids disappointed/ angry (depends on the kid) look. I can't deal with it.

"How does the jury find…?" The judge asked and the short pause between him and the jury talking was like an eternity

"Jury finds Lena Adams foster innocent…" I felt complete relief wash over me as I didn't hear anything else they said. I wiped the tears away before smiling at me lawyer.

"Thank you" I said and he smiled at me.

"Of are you waiting for go to your family?" He asked and I looked over at them. And here is the second moment of truth. I walked over not sure what to expect.

"Oh thank god, I missed you guys" I said hugging Stef and she awkwardly hugged me back quickly pulling away. I forced a smile before going to hug the kids and my parent's. I didn't even try to hug Brandon or Jesus since they are glaring me down with a look of hatred and I tried to keep myself from crying. I hugged my dad who actually hugged me happily like Mariana and Jude did and then my mom who actually hugged me but whispered to me that she would have killed me if I beat my wife.

"Yeah I know" I said laughing slightly. I pulled away and looked at them.

"So now what?" I asked them awkwardly. It's like being the person that was invited to a party out of guilt more than them actually wanting the person there.

"I don't know about you guys but i'm hungry" Stef said and I laughed. God I missed her. I can't believe I haven't seen her in almost two months ( and the one time I did I was forced to hold her at gunpoint).

We got to a restaurant we go to for special occasions but it doesn't feel that way at all. I should be happy that i'm not living the rest of my days in jail (and I am) but the rejection i'm getting from my family is awful.

"So how has everyone been?" I asked mostly asking Stef but she didn't answer. She just let the kids talk.

The rest of the meal went by slowly. I'm scared Stef isn't going to want to try to fix things.

I got home and my Mom got the kids to go up stairs for a bit so we can talk.

"Do you not want me here?" I asked her afraid for her response.

"No I do, of course I do… There is just so much going on right now…" She said and I nodded.

"Stef I get that everything isn't just going to be ok. Please just let me fight to fix it" I said and she nodded.

"I know that this isn't your fault Lena, I do. I want to get through this too, I do I just need some space first." She said and I nodded.

"Ok… I get that so what do you want to do? I mean I could get a hotel if…" I said and she shook her head.

"No you are staying here. We will figure this out I just don't want to talk about it yet" she said and I nodded.

"Ok whenever you are ready I'm here" I said and she smiled at me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she said back without hesitation and I sighed of relief that at least she's naturally saying that back. At least she still loves me.

That night I got changed into pajamas really glad to finally sleep in my own bed.  
"I missed this bed" I said laying down and she smiled at me.

"I bet"  
"I missed sleeping next to you" I said and she started changing. I really missed this. I watched as she took her shirt off and I wanted to pull her into bed and have sex with her right now but I know not to push her.

"Are you checking me out?" She asked me laughing a bit. I was so glad to see my old wife that I haven't seen in awhile.

"You know it… I have missed you" I said and she smiled before pulling her shirt on.

"Alright good night" she said crawling into her side and turning off the light on her bed side table.  
"Ok goodnight" I said and turned off my light. I laid down and tried to fall asleep.

Stef

I felt the gun being pushed against my head. I closed my eyes awaiting being shot. I heard it go off and sighed.

He grabbed me pulling me up.

"Let me go" I shouted and he threw me down kicking me.

"Shut up you whore. Have you been screwing him?" He shouted.

"No!" I said getting up to the best of my ability. He slammed the butt of the gun against my head and everything went black.

Lena

I woke up once I finally fell asleep to Stef tossing and turning obviously having a nightmare.

"Hey you ok?" I asked gently shaking her to wake her up. She continued to toss and turn.

"Stef, honey, wake up" I said and she jolted awake practically pushing me off the bed.

"Stefanie, you're ok" I said and pulled back.

"Sorry, I just freaked out… I didn't know it was you." She said and I shook my head.

"No it's ok… are you ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her but I know she won't be ready for that yet.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep" she said and I sighed kissing her cheek. I know that she is having nightmares about what happened to her. Hopefully she will soon be ready to talk to me about it and will be better soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena

The next day I went down to start making breakfast before everyone wakes up. I want to spoil her right now, she more than deserves it.

"Hey i'm making breakfast it will be done soon" I said to Brandon who came downstairs.

"I'm not hungry" he said pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Suit yourself" I said. I know they are still mad at me and still believe I did this. I hate that him and Jesus think that I am capable of hurting their mom. I know right now isn't the time to push it.

Stef came downstairs still looking half asleep probably smelling bacon.

"Do I smell bacon?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah you do" I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you, love" she said kissing me before getting herself some coffee.

"Of course… did you sleep well once you got back to sleep?" I asked knowing that it took her a while to fall asleep again. I wanted to hold her but she seemed like she wanted some space.

"Yeah sorry for waking you up" she said and I shook my head.

"No sweetie, if you can't sleep wake me up" I said handing her her breakfast. The rest of the kids came down.

"Breakfast is done" Stef said as I put the eggs on the table and the bacon. All the kids except Jesus and Brandon and Dana and Stewart sat down and started eating.

"Hey guys what you doing we have breakfast" she said but they didn't come over.

"Not hungry" Jesus said.

"Well you have to eat something"she said.

"I'll eat at school"he said and she looked at Brandon.

"And I'm gonna join him" he said and I sighed. I know they hate me but the least they can do is pretend so they don't make a scene. I could tell Stef was upset by the whole thing because she knows what's really going on.

We sent the kids to school and my parents decided to go down to the beach for a bit to leave us be.

"Well that was kind of rude" Stef said and I sighed.

"They will get over it, they just hate me right now" I said.

"No they don't…" she started and I shook my head.

"They blame me for what happened to you, so yes they do hate me" I said and she sighed.

"I'll talk to them, alright?" She said and I nodded.  
"You need to call Anchor Beach today about your job" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah i'm not too hopeful about that" I said.

"Well you need a job" she said and I nodded.

"I'll figure it out" I stated hoping that i'm not losing my job but I don't really believe that will happen.

Stef

I traced my finger around the scar on my hand from the glass that went into it after he shoved me against some glass vase or something. It's not my only scar from then, far from it. It's just the most obvious one, most of the other ones have faded significantly.

I know that by no means is Lena Eric, I get that. She wouldn't hurt me and I know that. So why am I punishing her?  
"What was that from?" Dana asked having walked in from her trip to the beach. Stewart went upstairs to get a shower since he looked slightly burnt and is tracking sand into our house which Lena isn't going to be happy about.

"Oh um glass accidentally broke a vase" I said without much thought. I hated how much I sounded like myself back then.

"Or i guess more like pushed" I said and she sat down.  
"Who pushed you?" She asked.

"Uh his name was Eric I was like 19 at the most and we were dating, it was the first time…" I said and she sighed.

"I didn't know that" she said.

"Not many do, anyways it was the past I guess" I said and she nodded.

"Did you leave him?" She asked.

"Not for another two years, young and stupid I guess" I said and she sighed.

"Is he in jail?" She asked.

"He was only got seven years" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"He only got seven years for two years of domestic abuse?" She asked.

"No he got seven years for stalking me he got nothing for domestic abuse he got away with it because it was my word against his and he had more money for a lawyer" I said and she shook her head.

"That's awful"

"It is that's why I decided to become a cop" I said and she gave me a bit of a pity smile which I hate.

"Well I guess it really is true that you have to go through a lot of assholes before finding who is right for you." She said and I laughed.  
"Damn right" I said and she laughed.

"Lena isn't like him at least she better not be because getting jail time would be a blessing…" she said and I laughed. I know Dana told Lena that she would kill her if she beat me. Oh Dana, she could be really good in an interrogation situation.

"She isn't ..." I said.

"Have you talked to her about what happened with Eric?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No not really." I admitted.

"Well you should, it still affects you and therefore it affects your relationship especially now" she said and I nodded. I know she's right I just hate talking about it. It's a lot better in the past.

Lena

I waited for someone to pick up not sure how this is going to go down.

"Hello Jennifer Thomson speaking how may I help you" she asked politely.

"Uh yes hello, i'm Lena Adams Foster I'm calling on behalf of my job I had at Anchor beach charter school" I said and I know she knows who I am.

"Oh i'm sorry ma'am we filled that spot" she said and I sighed.

"Right ok, Anchor beach isn't hiring?" I asked.

"No sorry, not presently. Call back if you have any questions" she said before we hung up. Great now what do I do, I'm out a job.

Stef

I knocked on his door hoping this goes smoothly.

"Come in" Jesus yelled and barely looked up from his game.

"Can you pause it?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm not talking about her" he said as if she was someone who murdered his entire family and his life mission was to get revenge.

"You mean the woman who raised you. Who has cared for you for the last what ten years… you mean that woman?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"No I mean the one who hurt you!" He shouted and I know Lena can hear him.

"Ok keep your voice down" I said and he shook his head.

"No you want me to talk about her…. She had you at gunpoint mom! You seem to forget about that. Ok sure she didn't know enough to turn off the safety. Ok so maybe it wasn't planned but that doesn't mean that in that moment she wasn't going to shoot you. And you closed your eyes so tell me how you are so confident that she was going shoot your leg like she says?" He shouted at me and I shook my head.

"Because I heard her object to it first…." I said trying to keep a in control tone to my voice but I feel a little attacked.

"And then what they went back and had a little chat and Candice convinced her to shoot you, and according to the report it didn't take long" he yelled.

"Shut up! Ok you don't know what you are talking about, ok?" I shouted back tears in my eyes.

"How am I supposed to believe that you aren't just covering for her you did it for that Eric guy for two years" he said his voice at normal volume again. I sighed.

"Because she's not him that has nothing to do with this." I said. "And regardless of how you feel about her she is your mom and you will show her respect"

"She's not my mom" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well she is but either way you treat her with respect" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said more to shut me up than anything but i'm done with this conversation. I left the room and went into my room putting on running clothes and sneakers needing to get out of the house for a bit.

Lena

"...that doesn't mean that in that moment she wasn't going to shoot you." He said and I tried to keep myself from crying. He's kinda right I was planning on shooting her that day. I didn't want to do it but that doesn't change that I was planning on doing it.

"...And then what they went back and had a little chat and Candice convinced her to shoot you, and according to the report it didn't take long" Jesus yelled at her. I would never want to hurt her and not be talk into hurting her if it wasn't for her shooting and killing her as a possibility.

Stef walked downstairs not even looking at me and walked right out of the house looking pissed. I sighed wiping the tears away. Time to stop feeling sorry for myself. I don't deserve this and if he is going to be mad at me he will still treat me and Stef with respect.

I got up to his room and he groaned at the sight of me.  
"Look hate me if you want. I know you think I hurt Stef, I didn't , but that's not gonna change that you think I did. Either way you don't yell at your mom. Apologize to her she doesn't deserve that." I said and he sighed.

"Fine"

"If you have an issue with me come talk to me don't yell at her" I said and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll apologize when she gets back" he said and I turned and left. I went into my room and broke down crying. Sure i'm not in jail but everything is still falling apart.

Stef

After the long day was finally over I crawled into bed. We laid there quietly for a second both waiting for the other to speak.

"I'm sorry that I have been shutting you out" I said and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I almost shot you" she said and for some reason I started laughing.

"Hey no couple is perfect" I said and she laughed. We both fell quiet again for a bit.

"So my mom told me you talked to her about Eric" She said and I stirred a little uncomfortable. I hate when he comes up.

"Yeah a bit" I said and she turned to look at me.

"Why haven't you ever talked to me about it…. I mean every time we talked about it you made it sound like he hurt you once and you left him. I'm not saying that's ok but it's not what happened" she said and I nodded sadly.

"I don't know, I just wanted to keep it in the past" I said and she shook her head.

"But it's not… I mean it still affects you… it still affects us" she said.

"Wow you sounded like your mom for a second" I said and she gave me a look of mock offense.

"Don't say that ever" she said and I laughed.

"I know it does… I guess I thought I could just push it to the back of my mind and it wouldn't matter" I said facing towards her and she ran her hand along my arm.

"It makes it hard to trust me, doesn't it" she said and I shook my head.

"No it's not…" I started but she interrupted me.

"No it does and i'm not yelling at you or anything. I'm just saying you were hurt and we made the decision that it wasn't that relevant but it is. It's very important…. Once you are hurt like that it makes it hard to take down your walls and I know that you have taken down a lot of them for me but never completely and once this happened you started to put them back up." She said and I know that she's kinda right about that.

"I didn't mean to" I said and she smiled at me.

"I know you didn't. We can figure this out and take them down together but you have to trust me first" she said and I nodded. She gave me a look of disbelief and I know deep down she's right. I don't trust her completely and I definitely trust her less than before this all happened.

"I think we need to talk about what happened, what really happened with Eric" she said and I sighed but nodded. It was always easier to just not mention it but it's time to let her into that part of me I don't want anyone to know about.

 **Next chapter will be her telling us the story of her being with Eric and will include flashbacks. Let me know what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be up before monday (no promises.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Stef

I looked at her before looking down awkwardly. This subject has always been an uneasy topic for me and I always try to avoid discusses it.

"Um well I was fresh out of high school and new to college and he was in my class and I cheated off of him" I admitted and she shook her head.

"Sorry i'm not perfect, Miss Adams" I said and she laughed.

"Anyways he wasn't much smarter than me so it ended badly for both of us but we started talking and eventually we started dating. Anyways long story short we dated for a few months before he started getting possessive and like insanely jealous. I ignored it for a bit hoping he will stop and well he got obsessed with the idea that I was sleeping with Mike and after a fight the one night he shoved me and I fell down on a table and his mother's vase and then he proceeded to kick me for breaking his mom's vase" I started.

Flashback

 _I laid there coughing and trying to catch my breath shocked at what just happened. I didn't see this coming. As the initial shock wore off I started to feel how painful my body feels. I can feel the sharp pain in my ribs that are probably broken from him kicking me and the glass that's stuck in my body._

" _Fuck… I'm sorry I don't know what happened" he said and I tried to figure out what to do._

 _The next day he came over to my dorm a thing of I forced a smile._

" _Hey how are you feeling?" He asked._

" _Sore"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Please forgive me… " he said and I sighed. _

" _Eric I can't be in this relationship…" I started to say._

" _I will do anything and It won't happen again, I swear, please you're all I live for. You're only thing keeping me alive" he said and I know he is referring to having attempted suicide a few times before meeting me._

Present

"That's not ok, to manipulate you like that" she said taking my hand and I smiled at her a keeping tears from my eyes.

"No it's not and I know that it's just I guess I felt bad for him or actually believed him I don't know but it quickly escalated to frequent physical abuse, stalking and even occasional game of russian roulette which isn't a fun game by the way" I said trying to stop myself from crying but I couldn't.

"Come here" she said holding her arms open for me and I moved into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, babe" she said hugging me and I finally pulled myself together.

"He um told me if I tried to leave him he would kill me and my family and I didn't know how to get out" I said.

"How did you get out?" She asked me rubbing small circles on my back. I sighed, somehow I getting out of it is an even worse story.

 _Flashback_

 _I looked at the date and tried to keep myself from freaking out. How did I not notice being almost three weeks late. I can't be pregnant, not now. I can't raise a baby in this environment._

 _Before I completely freaked out I went out and got myself a test. Oh please let it be anything else, but of course it won't be._

Present

"And were you pregnant?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I was but um I ended up miscarrying" I said and she gave me a sad pitying smile.

 _Flashback_

 _I called Mike knowing I need to get out and I need to get out safely and he might be able to help me._

" _Hey everything ok?" He asked._

" _No i'm pregnant and i'm freaking out I need out but if I break up with him he will kill me and my family" I said quickly not taking a breathe in between words._

" _Whoa hold up… it's ok… I will get you protection until we take him in" he said and I sighed hoping this goes well._

 _Mike was on his way to get me out of here right before another cop arrests him so it doesn't turn violent. He got here and I could see that it's going to get violent. He grabbed his gun and grabbed me pointing the gun to my head._

" _Put the gun down, you don't want to do this" he said cautiously trying to get him to let go of me._

" _She can't leave me!" He shouted and Mike took a cautious step closer._

" _I'm gonna put my gun down if you do and we can just talk about this" he said and he didn't seem to know what to do._

" _Your a smart guy, you know if you shoot her you are gonna lose her and go to jail, you don't want that do you" he said putting the gun on the ground and he hesitatingly dropped the gun and I moved away from him. Mike grabbed me and stepped in front of me._

" _Ok good see nothing bad has to happen" Mike said and a cop coming in from the back door walked behind him and handcuffed him before escorting him out._

" _Are you ok?" He asked and I nodded._

 _He grabbed his gun and put it in his belt before escorting me out of his house._

 _I sat in the hospital bed trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I didn't think I would get out of it safely, I can't believe it's all over._

 _I finally drifted off to sleep only to wake up to a sharp pain in my stomach and blood pooling between my legs. Tears immediately came to my eyes. I didn't want this to happen! I lost my baby._

Lena

I just held her until her tears subsided. I kissed her forehead which is normally her thing but she needs it right now.

"I'm sorry" I said lamely. He put her through hell and I let her blow it off as nothing even though she needed to talk about it. I didn't know any of that. She only told me that she was in a bit (her words not mine) of an abusive relationship before and she got out of it. I told her she can always come to me to talk to me about it but decided against pushing her to. I was foolish to believe that it was something 'minor' and she immediately got out of it. She always made it sound like that and carries herself like she would never let that happen.

She pulled back and looked at me and I smiled at her and she gave me a weary smile back.

"It's awful but it's never going to happen again, I know recently it hasn't been very convincing but I would never hurt you." I said and she nodded.

"I know you wouldn't… I shouldn't have taken it out on you… it just freaked me out" she said and I kissed her.

"I get it. We have a long way to go to get back on the right track but we are in it together" I said before we laid down in bed snuggling together before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up before Stef and slowly detangled myself from the sleepy blonde. I looked down at her as she cuddled up to a pillow to replace not cuddling up to me. I smiled so glad that I still have her after all of this. I wasn't sure if I would ever wake up next to her again, kiss her or tease her (you name it) again. I don't know how I would live without her. I'm so grateful to still have her.

"I love you" I said kissing her cheek.

"Good because it would be awkward if we lived together for all these years and you didn't" she mumbled sleepily causing me to practically jump out of my skin.

"I thought you were asleep"

"Hmm no… do I have to wake up?" She asked.

"No sweets sleep in if you want" I said and she gave me a sleep smile before turning around and drifting back to sleep. I got up and went downstairs pouring myself a cup of coffee. I was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee when my mom came in.

"Good morning" I said awkwardly. I haven't had a proper talk with my parent's, my kids or Sharon since before my hearing and their is a lot of tension, a lot of different opinions of what happened that day.

"Morning. Just you? Stef sleeping like the dead?" she said somehow in a humorous and harsh tone at the same time and I sighed.

"Uh I wouldn't go that far but yeah some times nothing wakes her" I attempted to joke back.

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know mom. Me and Stef are still together and we are doing ok, um… I lost my job... " I admitted and she sighed.

"What are you going to do?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, I will find another one" I said and she sat down across from me.

"They might be erasing it from your record but people know you and it's not good fame" she said and I played with my fingers avoiding looking at her. I know she's right and that's what scares me.

"I know, I will have to figure something out"

"Lena people at home heard about it, you better hope they don't keep up with current events." She said and I nodded. I know she's not happy that the family name has been dragged through mud because of me lately but what am I supposed to do.

"I get that it will be hard, mom, but I will figure something out" I said hoping i'm right but i'm not to confident.

"Be honest with me, lena…" she said.

"I didn't hurt my wife, I never could. I love her, mom, always have. I wouldn't even dream of hurting her, no matter how bad it is between us and no I didn't have an affair with Monte I wouldn't do that to her either" I said and she nodded.

"I didn't necessarily raise you thinking you will end up being with a woman but god love me you will treat your wife right" she said and I nodded.

"Of course, mom. I always will" I said hoping she will eventually believe me.

"Did Stef talk to you about Eric?" She asked. I don't think she told her as much as she told me.

"Yeah she did… I didn't realize it was that bad…. She puts so many walls up and I think because of this she's putting them back up" I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm sure it's hard to trust again after being hurt like he hurt her. She took down a big wall with you if she told you about Eric." She said.

"I know I just don't really feel like she trusts me anymore…. I can't blame her but…"

"Regardless of what happened that day you had her at gunpoint, Lena" I know we need to work this out somehow. Maybe it's for the best if we look into marriage counseling.

"I know and I can't imagine how scary that was for her but I will figure out a way to I don't know fix that." I said because honestly I don't know how to. How do you gain back trust in a relationship after pointing a gun at them? I don't think there is a relationship 'how to' for that.

"You scared her! She put up her walls to protect herself… as her wife…" she started to say.

"Let her live behind them?" I asked.

"No as her wife you have to knock them down" she said as if it's going to be easy.

"Yeah well easier said than done"

"Well if it was easier you would have done it already" she said getting up and leaving.

Stef

I picked up the paper noticing we made front page news. This is not good, right now she doesn't need publicity. I read through the article hoping it doesn't make her sound bad. Even though newspapers are probably the best at not being biased it's still can be very biased.

'Lena Adams Foster, 39, was found innocent of attempted murder of her wife Stefanie Adams Foster. Following her attack on January 3rd Stefanie suffered from memory loss making her unable to testify either way. Lena Adams Foster was found to have a tracfone which she used to contact Monte Porter, who is denying having any influence of Lena 'trying to get rid of her'.' I read and I rolled my eyes frustrated about Monte, who unfortunatly will probably get off.

'... After police arrived to the scene Lena dropped the gun which her wife argued was on safety the entire time because Lena wouldn't know how to use one." It said. This reporter does make it seem like Lena got away with murder, or at least attempted murder.

"... The jury ruled innocent based on circumstantial evidence that Lena was being framed. Candice got a life sentence for the attempted murder of Stefanie and Monte is awaiting trial. After court Lena went home with her family like nothing happened." I groaned you gotta be kidding me. It makes Lena sound like a cold blooded cheating spouse who got away by crying framed and me as the foolish spouse who acts like anybody in an abusive relationship and lets it happen. These people don't know what an abusive relationship is.

"Bull shit!" I yelled throwing the paper onto the table. They don't know anything.

"Hey lets calm down" Lena said and I sighed.  
"They don't know anything! They don't know you and they still practically call you a murderer. They don't know what an abusive relationship is… " I shouted and she grabbed my hand.

"I know, honey. It's ok" she said and I rubbed my head starting to get a headache.

"No it's not. Everyone makes it out that you were abusing me because they think they know… and they don't. They think they know what it's like to be in one of those and they don't… they think they do but they don't" I said so frustrated. I couldn't count how many times I was asked if Lena was abusing me over the last few months. Comparing Lena to Eric is an insult to her who is innocent and not capable of that and makes domestic abuse look like nothing.

"I know honey, they were just worried about you" she said and I nodded. I kissed her.

"I can't wait until this is over" I said and she laughed.

"Me too" she said. I hope some how everything goes back to the way it used to be.

 **OK let me know what you think. I would say a few more chapters (2 or 3).**


	10. Chapter 10

Stef

Today is the first day of couples therapy and I really don't want to do it, but I know we need to. Ever since our talk about Eric we have been better since this whole drama started but it's still awkward. I know that I should just forget about it but that day when I was in that plain field, I thought for sure she would shoot me. Hell she even admitted she was going to. I get why, I do. It's just hard to wrap my head around the fact that shooting me is ever 'in my best interest'.

"Earth to Stefanie" Lena said waving her hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry, zoned out" I responded and she gave me her look.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… how do you think this guy is going to react to our screwed up life?" I asked laughing a bit and she smiled at me shaking my head.

"Honey we will get through it and he is supposed to deal with screwed up couples, that's his job" she said and I laughed.

An hour later we arrived at the therapist and finally got in.

"Hey i'm Chris Millar" he formally introducing himself.

"Stef Adams Foster" I said shaking his hand. "This is Lena Adams Foster"

"I don't mean to be rude but are you… the person everyones…" he trailed off and I sighed. I really wish that no one read the newspaper or followed the news.

"Yeah apparently i'm famous" she responded back bitterly. He probably shouldn't have asked that directly but he was going to figure out about it eventually either way.

I watched as he immediately starting judging both of us before catching himself and smiled.

"Alright follow me" he directed leading us back to his room. I'm not sure how this is going to go down.

"Ok so let's get to know each other a bit… How long have you guys been together?" He asked.

"12 years now… married 2 years ago" Lena answered before I did putting her hand on my leg.

"Well that's amazing I've been married for like a month and it's already trying" he joked and I laughed.

"Oh yeah it's always trying" I teased her and she playfully hit me. Which is the first time she's been brave enough to do that since the whole drama.

"Gee thanks" She said mock offended.

"Alright so it's no secret that there is a lot of controversy going around about you guys…" he started not sure how to say this.

"Yeah we are doing our best to not let it affect us…" I stated, Could this get any more awkward?

"Well that would affect any relationship… if you don't mind giving me a bit of a background on what happened because i'm sure that the newspaper didn't cover everything" he said awkwardly. I'm pretty sure he's personal convinced that Lena is guilty which is making everything awkward.

"Well I was attacked and since I couldn't remember anything of it and it was set up making Lena look bad…" I started and he nodded.

"So while this was happening what were you thinking?" He asked me first.

"Well I… I know Lena it didn't make sense that she would even be capable of that" I said honestly.

"So you didn't start to doubt her?" He asked giving me a look of disbelief.

"Well…"

"Tell the truth., it's ok" Lena said.

"Um a little bit… I was still unsure…." I trailed off not sure how to word this.

"And so in the second incident…?" He asked referring to when Lena had me at gunpoint.

"I was called and told if I didn't get to our house quickly that she would kill Stef… so naturally I got there quickly and she pulled me aside told me to keep Stef at gunpoint or she will shoot her… then telling me to shoot her anywhere or she will shoot and kill her…." Lena explained and I could tell she hated thing about it. Well at least that's good.  
"So at that point in time it looked to you…" he started looking at me wanting me to finish the statement.

"Like she was gonna kill me" I responded bluntly and Lena winced.

"Well that's complicated… will definitely give even the best couples a run for their money… If you don't mind me saying even you guys stopped holding hands and practically turned your backs to each other" he pointed out and an awkward silence fell over us. What are we supposed to do in this moment.

"Now if I could guess you are a pretty strong couple that really seems to love each other but this is trying situation and therefore there is definitely a lack of trust and communication." He said and I nodded.. AS much as I would love to just forgive and forget, especially since Lena hasn't done anything wrong, but I can't not think about that day when i'm with her. I don't want this to ruin things between us but right now it's making it hard to move on.

"Alright… so this is a rough situation… so I think for this meeting I can talk to you each individually and then regroup and decide how we should move on" he declared and I know what's coming. He's also a mandatory reporter so he's required to ask me by myself what's going on with Lena and again if i'm being abused. I'm getting real sick of that question.

Once Lena left, I know she knows what's going on too. She's been asked herself many times if she's abused me (and since i'm a cop she had it a little rougher than if I wasn't because it was personal to the cops interrogating her.)

"I'm not being abused" I proclaimed before he even asked.

"Wow I haven't even asked you yet" he said and I bit my lip.

"I've been asked a lot recently." I explained and he nodded.

"I bet… I know this sounds pointless but can you tell me what happened now that she is out of the room." He said and I know he's just doing his job but this is annoying.

"She was framed, Candice tried to kill me" I stated and he nodded.

"I understand that this a difficult thing to come back from but you don't seem to trust her at all. You seem like your guard is up" he said and I shrugged.

"It's just rough right now"

"What's scaring you?" He asked and I sighed.  
"OK truth is I was in an abusive relationship when I was younger" I confessed and he nodded.

"Well that changes the ball game a bit doesn't it" he stated with a look of 'damn you guys have it rough.

"Yeah I guess it does."  
"Have you talked to Lena about that relationship?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah recently actually"

"Recently so before this drama you didn't talk about it?" He asked.

"I told her it happened but we didn't talk about it that much… better in the past, I guess" I admitted knowing it's not good to not talk about it but hey it's easier that way.

"Why is it better in the past?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Didn't want to talk about it… you know like awkward middle school years or a haircut you rocked in the eighties" I said and he laughed.

"So you're ashamed of it?"  
"I don't want to be that person… the one that everyone pities. I don't want to think about what happened."  
"So burying it is better?" He asked.

"I don't know… kinda… it worked for a while" I stated and he shook his head.

"Ok well psychologically speaking the answer is no… if i'm gonna guess and tell me if i'm wrong, it made you paranoid and lead to you not trusting your wife and that's a very important part of any relationship" he predicted unfortunately kind of correctly.

"Well granted being held at gun shot didn't help" I stated and he nodded.  
"Understandable… but we are gonna work on that… oh and communication. So I'm gonna give you guess some things to do to work on that trust and actually talking to each other" he explained. Great that should be fun.

Lena

I slammed the laptop shut wanting to scream and my dad gave me a confused look and sat next to me.

"Want to talk about it…" he asked carefully. He lives with my mom he's used to proceeding with caution when she's mad and when I am.

"I'm bankrupt" I blurted out and he looked at me shocked.

"What? How could you be bankrupt?" He asked.

"Well while framing me she though huh might as well drain her bank account" I yelled. I don't have a job, probably won't be able to get one, me and Stef's marriage is hanging on by a thread and now i'm bankrupt. We aren't going to be able to afford anything.

"The police should get that money back for you, I mean she was arrested. She's at least getting charged with identity theft they should be able to track that money down and get it back to you" he argued.

"I know I will report it but until then I don't have money… or a job… we can't afford things" I said and he sighed.

"How much do you need?" He asked and I know he means let me know and I'll write you a check.

"No dad, I'm not borrowing money" I said and he shook his head.

"No your not don't worry about paying me back" he explained.

"I'm not taking your money… I will figure it out."

"Yes you are… your identity was stolen Lena. If me or your mom's identity was stolen and we lost a lot of money you and Stef would help us out. It's called being a family" he stated simply and I sighed.

"Thank you, I will pay you back"

"No you're not i'm not taking money from you… well at least until we are too old to take care of ourselves then we'll drain ya" he joked and I laughed.

"Thank you…"

"So you don't have your job anymore?" He asked.

"No and I really don't know who will hire me…" I said. Being arrested is going to be taken off my record but people everywhere heard off this case. I mean hell even our therapist was judging me today and before we even told the story. If my therapist was judging me, someone who is paid to not judge people, how will a future employer judge me?

"It will work out in the end" he said.

"How?" I asked and he sighed shrugging.

"I don't know you never made me explain that far when you were a kid" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee thanks good pep talk dad" I really hope he is right somehow.

 **Let me know what you think. One or two more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Stef

Great what now? We can't afford anything. Lena is currently bankrupt and it will take a long time before we get that money back and hopefully we actually get most of it back.

"So about the job…" I asked her hoping for some good news.

"I don't have one…"she said and I groaned rubbing my temples.

"Fan-tastic, fucking kick us while we are down" I yelled and she sighed.

"Stefanie" she said in her warning voice.

"No Lena what are we supposed to do, honestly. We can barely afford food on just my pay" I yelled.

"Stefanie stop"she yelled in a warning voice.

"How are we supposed to afford things?" I shouted not really listening to her.

"I don't know, Stefanie!" She shouted back shutting me up.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I know i'm bankrupt and I know I don't have a job and no I don't know how we are supposed to afford things. I'm sorry that I can't possibly help pay for things right now…. But you know what it's not my fault" she said in a way that implied she's being biting her tongue not to shout it. I know it's not, deep down I do know that.

"I know it's not" I said she sighed sitting down.

"Do you? Because you say that you believe I didn't hurt you but you don't act like it. I know that everything got complicated... " she trailed off.

"Complicated? You were gonna shoot me:" I yelled and she groaned trying to keep her cool.

"Ok do I have to lock you two in a room until you stop" Stewart said coming downstairs. I guess the whole house can hear us.

"No:" I said.

"Look maybe it's none of my business… but you guys are the best couple i've ever seen. Don't let this ruin it… Stef I've never seen my daughter in love like she is with you until she told me all about you" he said and I smiled a bit looking over at her.

"And Stef I could just tell when I first met you that you loved her just as much from just how you looked at her and every little thing you did. So don't let this ruin that…" he said and she smiled at me.

"especially when i'm trying to nap" he finished in an irritated warning voice. He went back upstairs and we both started laughing the original tension gone.

"Damn your dad becomes your mom when tired" I said and she laughed.

"Don't get me started." She said and there was an awkward pause.

"I know that you aren't guilty and i'm sorry if I made you feel like I was blaming you." I said.

"We need to work on this" she said and I sighed.

"How about after we find out how to keep a roof over our heads" I said not looking forward to our 'homework'.

"My parents can help us out financially. What they can't help us with is our relationship" she said and I groaned. I hate borrowing money, it's so shameful and stressful.

" You know we could just say we did it" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Stefanie"

"It's his fault really he called it homework, which makes me want to cheat at it" I said and she shook her head.

"You're awful"

"I know i've been bad send me to the office" I joked and she laughed.

"Oh I will… listen we need to do it. Ok, I love you and I thought I was going to lose you too many times to give up on us." She said and I nodded.

"I know I love you too it's just…": I said.

"What scares you about it?" She said and I didn't know what to say. I just shrugged and she nodded.

"You don't trust me" she said and I sighed.

"That's not true" I stated or at least not completely true. I do trust her but this whole situation has made it hard not to be freaked out.

"Yeah ok, I don't believe you for a second."

"I do trust you, Lena…." I said before sighing at her infamous look.

"Ok you want the truth?" I asked actually waiting for an answer and she waited a second before realizing it wasn't rhetorical.

"Yes" she stated.

"You scared me that day. I thought you didn't love me that I was just something in the way of you being with Monte and that you were going to kill me. I know now that that's not it.. But I just thought back to…" I said trailing off.

"Eric?" She asked and I sighed. I don't want Eric to have anything to do with my present, especially in my marriage. I wish I could just put it in a box lock it and never touch it again. It's in the past and I wish it could stay there. I tried to keep it there but it only made it worse when it was dugged up and unlocked.

"I don't want it to affect us…."

"But it does" she said taking my hand in hers.

"We need to work on talking about Eric, I know it's hard to talk about it but together we can work this out. We need to work on communication and trust and to do that we need to work through Eric" she said and I know she's right.

"Oh and by the way I would have done anything to get you out safely that day.. I would have preferred her to shoot me than to have to shoot you" she said honestly and I blinked away tears.

"I love you" I said and she kissed me. One of the first real genuine kisses we have had since this all started.

"I love you too" she said.

Lena

I stood behind her waiting for her to fall. Something that literally shouldn't even have taken a minute is taking us almost fifteen minutes.

"Stefanie, honey I'm going to catch you please just do it so we can move on with our day." I said..

"It's scary" she said and I groaned.

"It took me two minutes" I complained. She sighed and went to do it I went to catch her but she caught herself.

"Ok this is clearly unsuccessful" I said annoyed and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"How are we supposed to work on trust if you don't trust me enough to work on trust?" I asked getting frustrated and she gave me an apologetic look.

"We will try again later, let's go make supper" I said and she nodded going downstairs. I followed closely behind her and before I could warn her that Jesus's skateboard was right below the last step. She stepped on it and I immediately went to grab her catching her right in time.

"You alright?" I asked hoping it didn't sprain her ankle but it doesn't seem likely.

"No what the hell" she asked slowly moving her foot and wincing.

"Ok let me help you " I said helping her up and guiding her into the living room . Jesus walked into the living room once I got her sitting down.

"Oh what happened?" he asked and she looked at him pissed.

"Let me hurt him" she said trying to get up and I rolled my eyes.

"You left your skateboard under the stairs you almost killed your mom" I said and he gave her a look of 'woops'.

"Sorry"

"Grab her some ice and an ace wrap" I said and he went to get it. I lift her ankle up and she winced.

"That hurts" she said whining.

"I know honey… think on the bright side we have some of our homework done you finally fell" I said and she laughed.

"Well at least you caught me" she said and I kissed her.

"Always"

Stef

I got to work and started to do the paperwork I have to get done before the end of the day because I procrastinated all of it.

"Oh hey today is Candice's trial and new outbreak she has been at it for a number of years killed a handful." David said and I sighed of relief that she's probably going to get locked up.

"Oh great so she was an assassin?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much anyways… good news is with her at the least getting charged with identity theft we have access to her bank account and she transferred Lena's money into her bank account so we will transfer it back to hers" he said. Oh thank god. I was worried about us not getting that money back. I hate relying on her parent's.  
"All of it?" I asked but I know realistically we won't get it all back.

"Well no there's about 300 dollars missing but most of her savings is there" he said and I nodded. Could be worse I guess.

"Ok thank you. Let me know how her trial goes" I said and he nodded before leaving and I sighed looking at the pile of paperwork on my desk. At least a week off for a sprained ankle will force me to do my work.

Lena

I met Stef at the therapist before going in hoping today feels slightly less like being in the interrogation room. Once he finally came out to get us he looked at Stef's leg concerned before giving me a sideways glare. Why didn't I realize Stef's latest injury is going to make me look guiltier.

"Oh what happened?" he asked her.

"Oh well the homework didn't go well" she said not realizing that makes me sound terrible.

"Oh um I didn't think I had to specify you were supposed to catch her" he said in a passive aggressive accusing tone which was only betrayed by a slight forced smile.

"I did catch her!" I said almost defensively. He looked at me shocked and Stef who seems oblivious to what was happening looked confused.

"She fell on Jesus' skateboard at the bottom of the steps" I said and I could have sworn he gave me a disbelieving look.

"Oh wow that's an awful place for it… did you break it?" he asked.

"No just sprained."

He lead us back to the room and I sighed hoping this is over quickly. Stef gave me a worried look and I dismissed it.

"Anyways so the homework didn't go well. How is everything else been?" he asked.

"Not bad. Getting back to normal life." Stef said.

"Good. So last time we talked about improving trust and communication so since trust fall wasn't done well we should take it back a step and try just talking." he said.

"So let's say something that you haven't told each other yet" he said and Stef gave him a good look.

"How is that supposed to help us?" she asked and I gave her a look of 'what are you not telling me?' and she shook her head.

"Doesn't have to be emotionally charged or your deepest darkest secrets just something random like oh I don't know middle school years or an eighties hair style" he said and Stef rolled her eyes.

"Your evil don't use my words against me" she said and he laughed.

"Sorry couldn't help myself. Anyways I think a few little things will help get the conversation rolling"

"Ok fine… um when I was five I lost my mom in the store because I started playing with this toy and when I realized I lost her I sat down there and cried until a woman tried to help me but I was afraid she was bad so I just screamed stranger danger until my mom found me" Stef said and I laughed sadly.

"You literally screamed stranger danger?" she asked.

"Yep and it worked my mom found me and I didn't get kidnapped." she said and I put my hand on her leg.

"Ok Lena?"  
"Um alright when I was in college I was dating this girl and well I was friends with this guy and somehow he thought that for whatever reason he thought that we were dating it was so awkward when we were all at a party and he tried to kiss me" I said and Stef laughed.

"How does that even happen?" Stef asked and I laughed.

"I don't know"

"That wasn't that hard now lets try that with the situation as you guys like to call it" he said.

"Ok so Lena I can tell that being accused of this was hard for you" he said and I couldn't tell if the word accused was forced or if i'm a paranoid mess.

"It was i'm just glad it's over now" I said and he nodded.

"Well now that it's over you can't tell me that you didn't feel betrayed?" he asked and I watched Stef looked down ashamed. I know she feels bad that she didn't 'stay loyal to me' or whatever but honestly she had my back up until being forced to put her at gun shot and I would lose trust in anyone in that situation.

"This was hard on everyone and saying that she betrayed me by losing faith in me for what a whole two seconds is refusing to understand what she went through" I said and he nodded.

"That's all great and all but you couldn't possibly go through all this to not get mad" he said.

"I was mad not at Stef at Candice. This woman ruined my life, my marriage, got me fired from my job, stole all my money and turned everyone against me. Yes i'm pissed!" I yelled unlike myself.

"Good you should be it would be weird if you weren't. So you weren't mad at Stef? Even when you thought she believed it was you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nn I honestly I wasn't mad but thinking that she thought I was capable of that when I knew regardless of the evidence against me that I didn't do it was the worst feeling I've ever felt. I love Stef and I could never hurt her and I needed her to know that, needed everyone to know that but I just honestly felt like I lost everyone" I said tears in my eyes and I blinked them away.. Stef grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of my hand.

"You want to know why I believe you?" he asked sincerely and I laughed half-heartedly.

"I was on jury that day, reason I recognized you so quick. Anyways I only live about two blocks away from your house and drive this center is only a block or so away from Anchor beach and I very rarely get home from work at rush hour in under thirty minutes for you to have gotten to the house at the time you did you would to have had to of been driving over the speed limit to get home sooner than that is not reasonable" he said and Stef looked over at me in one of her mock 'you did something bad look' and I rolled my eyes.

"I was only like ten mph over the speed limit" I said and and she shook her head.

" Man breaking all the laws." she said.

"The reason I said this is because you thought I didn't believe in your innocence and this can't be at all effective if you don't trust me" he said and I sighed forcing a smile.

"Fair enough" I said.

"You said that everyone was turned against you do you still believe that?' he asked and I shrugged.  
"Not everyone a lot of people though" I said

"Well it will go back to normal" he said but all I heard was yeah the rest of my life i'm going to be hated by everyone (including some members of my own family) for something I haven't even done.

 **Ok let me know what you think. One or two more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lena

This is the first time I have really been alone with my mom since before this whole thing started.

"So how is everything between you and Stef?" she asked.

"Getting better, I guess." I said shrugging.

"Good… So… you know you would have been in so much trouble if you were guilty right. Guards couldn't have kept me from you" she said . I know that she is the first person to lose faith in me and all though I'm trying not to be mad at her I can't help feeling betrayed.

"So exactly when were you convinced of me being guilty? The second you heard?" I asked and she sighed.

"No that's not true, I knew that you couldn't have done that" she said defending herself and I shook my head.

"Really because it sounded like the second you heard you were already convinced I tried to kill my wife? Why is it that Stef who was in an abusive relationship before this had more faith in me than you do. You raised me since birth and you couldn't have faith in me for 10 seconds." I yelled having enough of this. I understand random strangers being convinced of my guilt they don't know me but my own family? My own mom?

"No I didn't Lena, I didn't lose faith in you until Stef was lead out with a gun and I had to call the cops ok but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I know you aren't guilty" she said.

"Right?" I said and she sighed sitting down.

"Look I know I'm harsh on you but no matter what I love you, me and your dad both. Nothing's gonna change that. The entire time I was trying to claim something else happened. Every time I heard someone say something bad about you I defended you. I might have sounded like I lost faith in you but I never did….. Ok there was that brief moment where I saw you lead Stef out with a gun but you have to admit that looked bad." she said and I laughed hugging her.

"Thank you."  
"We are here for you no matter what, just don't actually kill someone ok?" she said and I nodded.

"Everything will get back to normal again." she promised.

"Everyone hates me" I said tears in my eyes.

"That's not true and this will all fade" she said. Even if everyone doesn't hate me I still don't have a job and who knows when I can get one.

"What about a job? I don't have one and no one will want to hire someone accused of murder." I said knowing my life will never be the same.

"It's not still on your record is it?" she asked as if that makes a difference. I would have to move across the country for this not to follow me. It was all over newspapers, the news, word of mouth and a lot more. I would have to be hired by someone who literally lives under a rock for me to have a job.

"No but in less I'm planning to move to freaking France people know about it" I said and she sighed. My life will never be normal.

Stef

I got a domestic violence call and sighed. Domestics have always impacted me more personally than any other crime. Me and David rushed there hoping that we can get there in time.

When we finally got there (only ten minutes later but It felt really long and I'm sure longer to the poor victim. I rushed over to the passed out victim hoping she's just passed out and not dead. She was covered in blood and pretty banged up but thankfully still breathing. An ambulance showed up and I went with her feeling bad that no one is there to be there for her. After all I am looking at the fate I barely escaped a few times with Eric.

David

It wasn't long after Stef left with her when we already figured out who it was. We shamefully didn't catch the asshole but I instantly recognized him from a picture. I have known Stef since she started working here 20 some years ago so I remember the awful Eric situation. So I recognize the asshole.

"No shit this isn't going to be good" I said and Nicci a new rookie looked over at the picture.

"So we have a picture of him at least, what's not good?" she asked.

"That's the guy who abused Stef, That's Eric" I stated and she sighed.

"That's awful he's out to hurt other people… let's get the motherfucker." she said and I called it in. Instead of pushing the overall button so everyone cop on duty hears it (which includes Stef) I pushed the button for Kyle and Mike.

"It's Eric" I said and Kyle seemed shocked but Mike just sighed.

"Ok lets find him before we have to tell Stef" Mike responded and I just hope that we can.

Stef

I got back to the station after asking the doctor if she will be ok and thankfully they believe she will pull through and once he sister and mother and father got there. I'm confused at why I haven't heard anything from the guys. I kept my messenger on for that reason. Did they not figure out who it was yet?

"Hey you guys slacking or what?" I asked and David sighed and Nicci pretended to busy herself and Mike who walked into the room preceded to back back into the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" I asked and what I heard next stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey princess" Eric said.

 _He shoved me against the wall._

" _Huh you think your everything don't you, princess" he said grabbing the gun._

" _No I don't, please stop" I said and he threw me to ground._

" _Why should I? You're worthless do you know that, Princess?" he asked aiming the gun at me and shot and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping this isn't the time I lose this game._

Lena

I was making supper when I got a call from Mike, which is never good.

"Hey everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah well kinda Eric just got arrested for domestic abuse of his new girlfriend. Can you please pick her up she's not responding to us" he said concerning me. What does he mean she's not responding?

"Yeah I will be right there please tell me this man is going away for good?" I asked. At least glad she getting justice for that and he is off the streets.

"He will she's in bad shape he ain't getting away with this one." he said.

"She ok?" I asked.

"Yeah she will be and Stef just needs to be away from him" he said. I got there and Stef was sitting on the curb.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"I needed some fresh air… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mike asked me to pick you up… what happened?"

"Nothing glad he is going to jail and she will be fine" she said every time something like this happens she immediately talk about other people.

"Come on let's go home" I said and she actually let me drive her home without a fuss. I know Eric is a sensitive topic always has been and I hope she opens up to me about it.

Monte

"Guilty" the word kept repeating in my ears. I'm going to jail for assisting an attempted murder? This wasn't supposed to come back to me. Lena was supposed to go to jail. After all she did? She lead me on and then when I kissed her she got me fired. Who does she think she is anyways?

How is this happening to me? I don't deserve this.

Stef

I sat in bed and looked at my phone.

"Monte is getting at least 30 years for assisting an attempted murder" I said to Lena.

"Good she probably planned the entire thing and brainwashed people to what she wanted." she said and all the sudden something hit me.

"You're right she needed more than Candice" I said and she looked at me confused.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

"Where did you find me?" I asked.

"Uh upstair why?" she asked.

"I was hit downstairs would you be able to carry me upstairs?" I asked.

"Uh probably not" she asked.

"She's not much bigger body size wise than you she would have needed help getting me upstairs"

"Adrenaline?" she asked.

"You said it yourself she's seemed almost bored the day she was trying to get you to shoot me. It's not a thrill for her it's a job. Either she has superhero strength or she had a help" I said.

"So she probably had a mans help"

" _Good night princess" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep._

"No one else calls me princess" I said ignoring the fact that I am no longer talking to Lena but thinking out loud.

I called Mike.

"Eric is the missing piece of the puzzle" I practically yelled.

"I didn't realize we were missing a piece… and why do you think that?"

"Someone had to carry me upstairs and I didn't think anything of it when I remembered but the last thing I heard before I fell asleep is good night princess which he used to say all the time" I said.

"Ok listen I will ask him about it and see how he reacts but it's not what we have him for" he said and I know he has a point.

"Ok ` thanks" I said.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"It's not what we take him in for so he will say something about it and see how he reacts but that's all they can do." I said hoping that he doesn't get away with this.

 **Probably 1 more chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Stef

I walked into the room sighing. Megan has recovered pretty good but is still in the hospital and I got the go ahead to get her testimony.

"Hey how you feeling?" I asked.

"Been better, who are you?" she asked seeming confused that police are here.

"Stef Adams Foster, I need to ask you a few questions about what happened with Erik?" I asked and she sighed.

"He didn't do this" she said and I sighed. This is exactly what I expected. This is exactly how it works.

"Ok listen to me" I said sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"I know what this is like… your scared.." I said and she shook her head.

"No it's not like that" she denied.

" What did he do threatening your family, play the I can't live without you card, does he still love to play russian roulette with you. Does he call you princess?" I asked and she looked down taking a deep breath as if to keep the tears at bay.

"How do you…" she said seeming confused that I know more personal information before catching herself. Here comes the lie.

"No that's not true"

"It's true isn't it. He used to do the same to me when we dated. I got out of it so can you" I said and she looked uncertain of what to do. Then something hit her.

"You're the Stefanie, the girl that got away. He's so hung up on you it's pathetic, all he does is talk about you and i'm just the whore on the side" she said sadly.  
"That's not true"I said shaking my head. "He's the one with a problem"

"Listen he is in custody let me help you get out." I said and she sighed but eventually nodded.

Lena

I was sitting in a waiting room waiting to go into my job interview. I really hope that I can actually get the job. I'm running out of options.

The second I went to shake her hand I could tell it wasn't going well. You could that she was thinking no way i'm hiring some wifebeater. Stef tells me that i'm making that look up like I did with the therapist but there is no way that is made up. After the unsuccessful interview was over and I got the typical we will call you in a few days. Yeah another rejection call, I should be getting one any time today from my last interview.

As I was leaving the interview I heard the employer and the desk lady talking.

"Well that was bold, you gonna hire the psychopath?" the desk lady said and I sighed.

"Uh no, our school can't have a wife beating teacher that should be in jail if she didn't beat her wife enough to keep her from talking" she said and I sighed trying to blink away tears as I walked away. I wanted to scream that I didn't hurt her and that i'm the best for the job in comparison to everyone else. I know that isn't going to help though.

I got home and sat down sighing trying to keep myself together. I looked at my phone and sighed.

Stef: How did it go, love?

Me: How did you think it went?

I responded back bitterly.

Her: You got the job because you are the best for the job

She said and I couldn't help but smile.

Me: thanks babe but I don't think so

Her: Never know

Me: "Our school can't have a wife beating teacher" said the principal I was interviewing

Her: to you? How rude? You can still get the other job

She said but I'm not hopeful.

Stef

I could feel his eyes on me and I sighed.

"Can I interview him?" I asked and Captain looked at me confused.

"For what reason, Officer. We already have bulletproof evidence on him. He's going away for good this time" she said and I sighed.

"10 minutes please and if I don't get him to admit that he was a part of this then… I give it up" I said and I could tell she didn't believe that but she nodded as if she thinks it's my way of getting closure. I got up hoping i'm right. Is this to prove he was a part of my attempted murder or is it for closure.

He smiled at me when I walked in.

"Well if it's not the beautiful princess" he said and at the sound of the word I lost it.

"Don't fucking call me that" I screamed at him before trying to control myself. I guess Mike and David was right 'princess' is a trigger word for me.

" You called me that that day didn't you… When you tried to kill me? Framed my wife, remember that?" I said and he looked at me confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about many people can call you princess? Maybe it was just a coincidence." he said.

"No I know your voice and Candice would have needed someone that could move me upstairs." I said.

"Most men could move you upstairs and it could have been a dream besides why would I kill you you are the love of my life." he said and I shook my head.

"I put you in prison you can't tell me you aren't mad about that?" I asked hoping if I get him mad enough he will admit it.

"Keeping grudges isn't healthy, I've changed" he said.

"Yeah the bruises all over Meagan says otherwise.

"I didn't hurt her"  
"She's gonna testify against you and this time the bruises are fresh. Your money isn't going to help you. How many people have you hurt. How many people have you almost killed? You can't change! You are a narcissistic asshole nothing's gonna change that." I said.

"Well that may be true but that doesn't me I can't get out, money can buy almost anything and you have no proof I had anything to do with your attack. Now give up" he said and I sighed getting up and leaving.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"How do you think it went" I said bitterly. Another crime added to the list that he is going to get away with.

Once I finally got home irritated by the day's events. Captain has taken me off the case because i'm too 'emotionally invested' and 'it's for the best if I stay away from Erik'. I promised Megan and if this guy doesn't get the time behind bars he deserves (the rest of his miserable life) and comes back to hurt another girl I'm going to be pissed. I'm not ignorant I know that I can't get him on my hunch but we can get him on attempted murder and domestic abuse of Megan. But in the meantime I can't do anything about it.

"Fucking asshole is gonna walk" I said more to myself than Lena as I got out a beer.

"I didn't get the job" she said throwing the phone on the table but I was barely listening.

"I'm to emotionally invested bull shit this should be my case" I yelled.

"I'm not gonna get a job" she said starting crying getting my attention.

"Hey that's not true it's just gonna take some time."I said and she shook her head.

"No no one is going to want to hire me" she said and I went over and took her hand.

"You are an amazing teacher and would make a great principal"

"You don't get it no one is going to hire me we are not gonna be ok… I didn't ask for this. I didn't do anything wrong and I still get punished. How is that fair" she yelled before sobbing.

I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I can't imagine how frustrating it has to be to have that over you and you didn't do anything wrong.

Once she finally stopped crying I held her at arm's length before kissing her.

"I love you and it will be ok, somehow." I said and she nodded and I can't tell if she believes me or not.

"Why don't you go rest a bit you need it" I said and she nodded before going upstairs.

I was making hamburgers when my phone rang. I went over and picked it up looking at the number that I didn't recognize.

"Hello Stefanie Adams Foster speaking" I said since I didn't know who it was.

"Hello this is Linda Owens is Lena Adams there?" she asked and I looked at the phone. This isn't my phone, it's Lena's. They all look the same.

"She stepped out for a moment can I take a message?" I asked knowing she's not in the state to take a call that is probably business orientated. Thankfully I answered that more professionally.

"Yes please inform Mrs. Foster that there has been a mix up with the paperwork and we called the wrong person. She in fact does have the job, she can email us to set up a second meeting to talk about further information" she said and I'm so happy that this is going to work out. She has interviewed at almost every school (exception of Anchor Beach because they don't have a spot for her) within 30 minutes around here. That's like 10-15 schools in less than a month.

I went upstairs and she looked over at me.

"I know you are having a mental breakdown right now but I think this will make you feel better." I said and she looked over at me confused.

"What?"

"You got a job, the call you got earlier was a mistake" I said and she looked at me in disbelief.

"That can't…"

"It is you have a job" I said and she hugged me sighing of relief.

"Oh thank god."

"I'm so proud of you" I said kissing her.

"Wine?" I asked and she nodded. We went downstairs and I poured us each a thing of wine.

"What job is it?" I asked.

"Elementary school in Mission Valley" she said. At least it's not far away and a better school and I was worried about it being a bad school.

 **Next chapter is a prologue. Sorry about the wait it was finals week but I wanted to get a chapter up before graduation because I will be busy all weekend. Should be able to post more soon though. Hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14 epilogue

2 Months Later

Lena

I got home from work and put my purse on the countertop before going to start supper. I was confused when I didn't hear the normal noise from the kids and my wife. Sure enough on the table was a note.

'Mom,

Us kids have gone out shopping because well Mother's day is tomorrow, woops. Mom says she's working late'

I read the note scribbled down by Jesus before rolling my eyes and throwing it away. I'm not used to being alone. Between the twins arguing and normal noise of a full house this is the quietest the house gets. When i'm not with the kids i'm then with Stef. So being in the house by myself is weird.

I got out the leftover pizza and turned on the tv. Might as well enjoy it. I was halfway through the second piece of pizza when Stef got home. She looked over at me and laughed.

"Uh huh we leave you alone for thirty minutes and you think you no one will know" she said in an interrogation like way.

"Guilty" I said hands up in a the air finishing the pizza in my mouth.

"You yelled at us the other day for ordering pizza because we 'really need to start eating healthier' …" she said.

"And we do I was going to make supper when I got home…"

"The kids were hungry" she said and I gave her my look.

"Ok I was hungry but so was Jesus" she said and I laughed. "And you get home so late"

"5? Is late? You're getting old am I going to have to put you to bed at 6 like an old lady" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You weren't home until 8 last week"

"You ordered Chinese and I didn't get any might I add" I said as she sat down and started eating pizza.

"I saved you some… damn it I told Jesus not to eat your food. " she said and I laughed.

"Just don't tell the kids" I said and she nodded.

"They are eating pizza at the mall too" she said. This eating healthier isn't really working for us.

"You do realize you can cook for the family too" I said.

"Not healthy things you can't have it both ways."

"You're home early" I said. Well not really but for being told she would be late.

"Yeah he decided to show up for his job so I didn't have to cover for him" she said and I laughed.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Not bad, it's kind of nice working with kids again like I was originally doing but I didn't miss the crappy salary" I said. Over the last few months everything has settled down again. Me and Stef are on good terms the worst behind us. I'm settling into the new job and it could be worse but I do like working with little kids (i'm teaching 2nd grade). Everything is back to normal between me and the kids and my parent's. Life is back to normal and just like everything else we got through it together.

Stef

The next day I left the courtroom glad he is not getting away with domestic violence. I had to 'drop my crazy hunch and move on with my life'. No matter what they say and the lack of evidence against him part of me still knows he had something to do with it.

At least he is getting 20 years to life. At least the asshole is not on the street where he can hurt another girl.

"Well you tried" he said knowing I wanted to get him on attempted murder of me.

"Have fun in prison asshole" I said and he laughed.

"Oh I will… not as luxurious as your house though…" he said stopping me dead in my tracks. He did and he won't get jail time for it.

"Has your wife learned to lock the door yet?" he asked laughing.

 **The End!**

 **So an ok ending. Let me know what you think. STD story (Tainted) should be up soon.**


End file.
